


If I Had Waited Another Day

by litharalen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mpreg Harry, Top Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:51:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3540260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litharalen/pseuds/litharalen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry was tired of waiting. He wanted a baby, and he wanted one now! Until he realized whomever said 'Patience is a virtue,' might have been on to something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Had Waited Another Day

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago for the Harry Draco Mpreg Fest in 2013. I never posted it elsewhere, so I decided to clean it up a bit and post it here. It's not by any means perfect, as I self Beta'd, but I hope you enjoy it anyways. Based on The Back-Up plan Prompt. Harry has always wanted a family, but when he can't find the right man at the age of thirty he decides to use a sperm donor. Then he meets Draco.

**If I Had Waited Another Day**

The clock across the room continued to tick off the minutes as Harry Potter sat in the empty waiting room of Bayfield Fertility Clinic. He took a deep breath to try to calm his shot nerves, before running a shaky hand through his stylish peaked cut hair. Emerald eyes flickered over to check the time, yet again. 1:17. His appointment was supposed to start around 1 o'clock, and even though the clinic made a conscience effort to provide a soothing atmosphere, mint green walls, silver-leaf accents, and comfortable tan leather furniture, it did nothing to halt the panic that was slowly building in his chest. Doubts churned throughout is mind as his left leg bounced, almost dislodging the abandoned prenatal magazine from his lap. 

_'Am I really going to go through with this?'_

_'Is it the right time?'_

_' Am I giving up on a chance at love?'_

_'Maybe I should just wait one more year_ .' 

But wasn't that the point? Hadn't he already waited years to obtain the one thing he has wanted, since he was old enough to comprehend what it meant? A family, to be part of a unit bonded together in mutual love. He was 31-years-old and his idea of the what the perfect future entailed had been shattered, rebuilt, modified, and finally rewritten all together after a series of personal and relationship setbacks. 

After the war, he was just so grateful to have survived. He felt like he owed it to the dead and sacrificed to just live life. Do whatever made him happy... except he wasn't. He reunited with Ginny Weasley just weeks after the funerals and memorials had been attended and final respects paid. However there was a dilemma. While _he_ was eager to settle down and start a family of Weasley proportions, Ginny was ready to flourish as a young woman finally free from a oppressive war. She'd earned a spot playing chaser for the Kenmare Kestrels. Ginny wanted to travel and navigate through the post war social scenes before eventually settling down with one or two children down the road. 

Nonetheless, Ginny had been so firmly entrenched in Harry's vision of his future that he willingly placed his dreams and expectations on hold while she thrived in her success. While she was gallivanting across the globe, he studied pediatric healing for four years before joining a small private practice once he was certified. As he established himself, he began really focus on making his plans for his perfect family a reality. In his stubbornness to ignore that they were really two different people, who wanted completely different things out of life, he began to pressure Ginny to return to London and place down roots. Even though it may have taken years, the inevitable downfall of their relationship left Harry struggling to pick up the pieces of that particular failed relationship. After months of ignoring increasingly strained conversations with his girlfriend, and dismissing the advice of his closest friends and family, Harry set out to plan an elaborate proposal to Ginny that, in hindsight, he should have known would end up as spectacularly disastrous as it did. 

**Flashbacks**

_"When will you be home this weekend?" Harry asked as Ginny's head floated in his bedroom fireplace."I know you have the following four days off after your game on Saturday." The green fire crackled as Ginny visibly sighed. She was slow to answer._

_"I'm not really sure, my teammates and I may be meeting up on Monday and Tuesday to run over a few drills we need to perfect for next Friday's game against Portree," she replied hesitantly, " so I might just stick around here."Harry dropped the polo shirt he was folding onto the pile of fresh laundry on his bed in agitation._

_"Fuck Gin," he cursed as he scooped back up the navy blue polo and began to twist it in his hands. "I haven't_ seen _you for more than five minutes in the past three weeks, When are you going to make time for_ us _, for **this** _ relationship _?"he demanded, trying to keep his voice level._

_"Look Harry,_ **don't** _start please. You know I have an obligation to my team and -"_

_"Obligation to your team!" he yelled as he threw down the shirt again in frustration. " What about your obligation to_ **me** _?" he stated as he quickly moved around the bed to stand in front of the fireplace. Ginny closed her eyes and pressed her lips tightly together. Exhaling deeply through her nose, she silently counted to ten._

_"Please, let's not argue again," she stated calmly but her face was pinched in agitation. "I will try to make time to get home this weekend, and we will talk about this then, Okay?"_

_"Yeah, Whatever." Harry quipped back dismissively as he turn his back and walked over to his forgotten laundry. Ginny watched him pick back up his discarded polo and shake the wrinkles out before folding it neatly. She sighed again before disconnecting the floo._

_*_

_Harry managed to grab a booth in the back corner of the cafe as most of the lunch rush had already come and gone. The Witch-hazel Cafe was tucked next to Madam Malkins in Diagon Alley, and was a popular lunch spot for Ministry employees. The food was delicious and cheap, and the dining area was dimly lit with modern comfortable furniture that reminded him of a muggle coffee house. He was meeting Hermione for their weekly planned lunch (that they only accomplished about once a month). Harry hated that both of them kept such busy schedules. With Hermione being a rising star within the Creature Liaison Department, and him putting massive hours at the practice, the time just wasn't available often. Fortunately he saw much more of Ron because his Auror hours were way more open and flexible. Ron and Hermione had been married for a little over a year, and Harry envied the ease of their relationship. Harry knew that they got so little time alone anymore, so when Hermione was off, he avoided going around and imposing on their time together. As a result they weren't as tight as a group anymore, but still maintained solid individual relationships._

_Harry was just about to go ahead and order his lunch when he noticed Hermione pass by the window and breeze into the cafe in her usual whirlwind of energy, arms full of books and scrolls. He watched her storm across the room red faced, and hurriedly dump her load onto the table._

_"Hope you haven't been waiting long!"she said quickly as she bent down to buss his cheek before sliding into the bench directly across from him. "The office has been a madhouse today. I was afraid I wasn't going to be able to get away."_

_"No, I've only been here about 10 minutes," he answered as he watched her rapidly shuffle through several documents and pull out a self-inking quill. Harry raised an eyebrow when she briefly looked up at him from her busy scramble. "Are you planning on eating parchment for lunch?"_

_"Oh don't be silly, Harry," she huffed, barely looking up from her work, "We have a hearing tomorrow on Siren rights, and the legal team has been slacking on the research, so, of course, my colleagues and I have to pick up the slack. It's so frustrating!" she frowned still writing a mile a minute._

_"You need to stop picking up their workload, or they'll always take advantage and fob off their shit on you," he scolded as he flicked through the menu again. "What do you want for lunch? I'll get it, since_ you _obviously can't be arsed to take a break."_

_"Language Harry," she reprimanded absently, while flipping through a dusty book, " Just get me the half sandwich and soup of the day please."_

_Harry rolled his eyes at his engrossed friend and slid out of the booth, making his way over to the counter to order their lunches. The special was a pot roast sandwich and chicken pot pie soup, so Harry ordered one for himself as well, before collecting their order and returning to their table._

_"Okay, you've got to put that stuff away for a bit while you eat." he announced as he placed their meals on the corner of the table and waited for her to clear a space so she could enjoy her meal. Once space was cleared, he sat her plate down in front of her and sat back down himself._

_They were both silent as they tucked into the hearty special. Harry broke up the accompanying pastry and tossed it into his soup before taking a healthy bite of his sandwich. He noticed Hermione was still far away, focused on her job, so the balled up a napkin and tossed it at her forehead._

_"Have you guys been this busy for long?" he asked Hermione as she threw the napkin back at him in annoyance. He laughed and batted the paper missile away._

_"The month or two leading up to any type of regulatory hearing is always hectic," she answered before taking a quick bite of her soup. "There's just so much to do to make sure each group is represented fairly," she finished passionately._

_"What about Ron? How does he feel about you being so unavailable all the time?" he asked curiously._

_"What do you mean?" Hermione cocked her head as if trying to figure out what he was getting at. "I'm sure he wishes we could spend more time together, as do I, but he knows that what I do is important to me."_

_"But what if he asked you to give all of it up to spend more time with him?" Harry pressed, "Would you do it?"_

_"Well..." she paused seriously thinking about her answer, " I love Ron, so I suppose if he really had a good reason I would, but I know he would never ask that of me, so we'll never really know." she finished._

_Harry could clearly see that she wanted to know what brought on this line of questioning, but he really didn't want to get into his reasoning. She just seemed so sure that Ron wouldn't ask her to sacrifice her job to make more time for them, and Harry just didn't understand. He knew family was just as important to Ron, so it didn't seem to farfetched that he would want her to slow down a bit._

_"How do you know he wouldn't ask you to?" he prodded._

_"Because he knows how important to me my work is," she answered clearly getting a little frustrated. "When we seriously started our relationship we talked about all these things. No matter how well you know someone, when you make a decision to combine your lives, you have to sit down and define your goals to see if they will mesh up. We decided together to put a family on hold for a few years, while we began our careers. I just... Why did he say something?" Hermione asked worry marring her brow._

_"What? No... no, of course not" he assured, "This was just my own curiosity!"_

_Hermione was staring at him trying to decide if he was telling the truth, and he realized that he might have given Ron some unnecessary grief. He quickly tried to assuage Hermione that this had nothing to do with Ron, or their relationship._

_"I'm serious, I was just wondering for myself. As far as I know Ron is perfectly content in your relationship." he reiterated._

_"Is this about Ginny then?"she asked, giving him a calculated look. "Cause is it is I hope you two have really sat down and discussed the direction of your relationship or," she trailed off as a small barn owl sailed in the door and made it over to their booth. Hermione quickly detached the message and scanned it. In a rush she began gathering up her work materials._

_"Sorry to cut this short, but I've got to run, there's an emergency at the office," she explained as she hastily stood up. She hesitated briefly before turning back to Harry. "I can assure you Ginny is not ready to give up her career yet, you need to talk to her if that is what this was about."_

_She leaned down to kiss his cheek again before giving him a pointed look._

_"I'm serious." she stressed, "I just don't want to see you hurt, and I'm not sure, if pushed, Ginny will make the decision you want her to. Talk to her!"_

_Hermione glanced at the table to make sure she had all her stuff before tossing Harry a hurried farewell._

_Harry watched her breeze out the door in a flurry just like she had arrived. He frowned and poured the rest of her soup in his bowl and finished his meal deep in thought. He wondered why Hermione seemed to think Ginny wouldn't be ready to settle down. They may not have sat down and discussed whens and wheres of their relationship like she had with Ron, but Ginny knew what he was looking for when they started dating back in 6th year. The way he saw it, if she didn't want the same things he wanted, then why would she proceed with the relationship? He made it a note to talk to Hermione about it later as he stood up and gathered the dirty dishes. He levitated them over to the wash counter before heading back to the office to finish his work day._

_*_

_The weather was miserable, and Harry could not figure out why Ron was still grinning from ear to ear in the seat next to him. He just wanted someone to catch the fucking snitch so they could all go home. It had been raining since the match started at 1:30, and at a quarter till six still showed no signs of letting up. Dusk was approaching and the temperature had dropped 10 degrees in the last hour. The wind was really starting to pick up. To top that off Harry was starving, and the food vendors had packed up an hour ago because of the hard rain._

_Harry renewed the charm to repel the rain from his clothes for the fourth time, and squinted up at the players as they tried their best to remain steady as the howling wind blasted them from all sides. The score was 370 to 530 in favor of Wimbourne and he could see the Kestrel chasers desperately trying to keep themselves in play in case the snitch finally decided to show up and decide the game._

_The visibility was getting to the point that Harry could barely follow the play when the action was on the other side of the stadium, so he knew if the snitch was not caught before the light charms came on that this game could go all night. The action made its way to their side of the field and Harry could see Ginny leading the chasers in the Loghunner Formation. The tail end of the move required the chasers to move in a fast turning figure eight, while rapidly passing the quaffle till they approached the goal posts. The chaser with the best shot would take on the keeper. As Kenmore's Horatio Valmnos scored the goal, there was a commotion in the crowd as the seekers finally spotted the snitch down the field. The Wimbourne chasers had recovered the quaffle and were racing down the field anxious to put the game away and out of Kenmore's reach even if they managed to snag the snitch. Warren Tenpenny batted the odd shaped ball out of the wasps' lead chaser, Reginald Johnson's hand and Ginny quickly recovered it. Harry could make out the look of pure determination etched across her face, as she went tearing down the pitch towards the Wasps' goals. It seemed like everybody in the stadium was holding their breath as the snitch was seconds from being caught by the Kestrel's seeker. Without another Kestrel goal it would end up being a tie game giving the Wasps the tie breaker for the division._

_Ron was practically jumping up and down in his seat screaming himself hoarse. Ron grabbed his shoulder and shaking it in excitement as Harry stood up as well. A rocketing bludger sailed past the Kenmore seeker causing her to slow up just a fraction of a second, giving Ginny enough time to barrel a shot into the furthest left goal post seconds before her fingers closed around the snitch._

_The stadium erupted into pandemonium the Seivetron flashed the final score 540 to 530 Kestrels! Ron whooped and practically jumped on Harry's back as he started screaming at the top of his lungs._

_"That's my sister," he hollered, "Did you see that!" Harry laughed at his friends exuberance and placed his thumb and forefinger into his mouth and let out a shrill whistle in celebration. Ginny and Vanwiden began to lead the team in a victory lap, and Harry watched her happily flushed face with pride._

_"Man look at her up there!" Ron smiled yelling over the noise of the crowd, " She is at the absolute top of her game." he finished waving rapidly to his sister as she passed._

_"I wonder what everyone will think once she decides to give up the broom and settle down," Harry mused as the crowd began shouting Ginny's name._

_"Are you kidding mate! Even you couldn't pry that stick from her hands. Look at her," he gestured, "she lives for this." Ron snorted as he clapped Harry on the back good naturedly._

_"Well for you information Ron, we have talked about her doing it after this season." he answered back a tad sharply. Ron didn't seem to notice his tone._

_"You guys may have talked about it, but trust me she is not giving all this up anytime soon." he quipped giving Harry a wolfish grin. "I hope you are prepared to wait at least five more years, cause if she doesn't get hurt..." he trailed off with a knowing look._

_Ron was no longer paying attention to him now that the team had landed on the soggy pitch. he started pulling harry down the stands so they could go greet Ginny as she was coming off the field. The rain was still coming down in torrents, but Harry no longer cared. Ron's certainty in his sister's upcoming choice had already poured ice cold dread down his back for a little rain to even register._

_*_

_Harry loved spending Sundays at the burrow, and he thought sitting at the kitchen table snapping beans with Mrs. Weasley was as close to familial bliss as one could get. Molly, despite losing one child, still took so much joy from her children; she practically glowed with fulfillment. Harry himself longed to experience that contentment for himself. He tried to picture Ginny decades from then with that same aura of happiness, but it wasn't an easy image to place. Ginny was definitely more fiery, more fierce._

_Arthur Weasley trooped through the back door and greeted Harry merrily, while only having eyes for Mrs. Weasley. Harry smiled as he watched Mr. Weasley place his hands on his wife's shoulders and squeeze before bending down to give her a smacking kiss on the lips._

_"Mollywobbles, you're not working yourself too hard are you?" he asked loudly as his eyes twinkled with pride at his wife._

_"Oh Arthur I'm perfectly fine, shoo into the den with you," she gestured to the archway as she flushed pink in obvious pleasure, "I set out you pipe and the evening Prophet. Dinner ought to be ready in about an hour or so."_

_"Ah, well so long as you're not working too hard, I'll get out of your hair," he said with a teasing glint in his eye, "But you'll save me a little time by the fire this evening?"_

_"Oh you," Harry heard her reply as she giggled like a school girl. "Besides Harry here is giving me all the help I need. You go relax." she finished as Harry marveled at their banter. No matter how much he witnessed it he still had a hard time believing a couple could be so well matched. As Arthur left the room, Molly returned to snapping beans, her glow magnified tenfold._

_"How do you keep the love strong after so many difficult years?" Harry asked as he place his bowl of beans on the tabletop. He wiped his wet hands on his thighs then rested his elbows on the table. Harry watched a nostalgic smile steal across Mrs. Weasley's face._

_"It's always about the little things," she whispered as if she was telling a big secret, "I find joy in the little things that make Arthur light up, and he does the same for me." she sighed._

_"The important thing is finding someone evenly yoked with you, that you are in the same place on all levels." she advised, "If either party has to make a sacrifice they aren't really willing to make ,resentment will eventually set in their heart and snuff out any love that was there before. That's why so many couples fall apart."_

_Mrs. Weasley reached for Harry's bowl of beans and poured it into her own before standing to go put the pot on boil. She efficiently prepared the pot and set the beans to simmer before flicking her wand to set a timer. She then placed the bowl in the sink and set them to washing before making her way back over to Harry and patting him on the arm. She grabbed his chin and tilted his face so she could kiss him on the forehead._

_"Just make sure you know beforehand exactly what your partner wants out of your relationship, and just not what they say, but what they do. Sometimes people will just tell you what you want to hear, and believe me, that road always leads to heartbreak."_

_"I think I understand," Harry replied back as Mrs. Weasley let go of his chin and gave him a fond smile._

_"Well, just remember you will always be part of this family no matter what." she finished as the ran a hand through his hair and gave his shoulder a brief pat before going to join Mr. Weasley in the den._

_Harry couldn't help but think the point she was trying to make flew way over his head and beyond his grasp, nor could he figure out why he was so bothered by that._

_*_

_It was the last regular season home game and Harry purposely told everyone he wasn't going to be able to make it. He'd set it up with the teams owner to surprise Ginny with an engagement ring once the game was over. If Kenmore won they were going to flash his proposal on the stadium's Seivetron as they were doing their victory lap._

_Their relationship had started to get a bit more tense, so he'd backed off on asking Ginny to leave the team. Instead, he thought he came up with a way to get her to come to that decision on her own. He thought if he expressed his commitment by asking her to marry him she would more willing to settle down into a life with him sooner rather than later. The plan seemed to be working because they were defiantly getting along better and Ginny seemed happier whenever they were together._

_The Kestrels were playing the Tornados, and the game looked to be a major blowout in favor of the Kenmore. As Harry waited under the stands, he could make out just about the entire Weasley family in attendance in one of the VIP boxes. He'd encouraged them to show up at the game without telling them of his plans, so they could at least be here to experience it._

_After only a hour and a half of play, the crowd roared and jumped to its feet as the seekers caught site of the snitch and began to battle for the elusive gold ball. Harry's heart began to race as the moment of truth was quick at hand. Gregoria Vanwiden was leaving Higgs in the proverbial dust and Harry was sure she would come out victorious. A few quick maneuvers later, Vanwiden was able to pluck the snitch out of the sky capturing the game for the Kestrels._

_Harry took a deep breath and fingered the heirloom ring in his pocket. He waited for the team to finish their initial celebration. As they began to form the victory formation with Vanwiden at the lead, Harry began to walk out to the specially prepared spot on the pitch. The team owner had made sure there was a amplification spell placed in the center of the field so that the crowd could hear Ginny's answer. By the time Harry made it to the designated spot, there was a split screen already displaying his proposal and the other side was glued to Ginny as she flew around the pitch with a look of exhilaration plastered on her face._

_Harry could see the exact moment she noticed the words, and by this time the crowd had caught on to what was going on and the screaming was deafening. Ginny's mouth dropped open and she went white as a sheet. Harry could see her hands shaking as he struggled to maintain control of her broom and guide it to the ground. She was finally able to land about 15 meters away from him and dropped her top-of-the-line broomstick onto the pitch. Ginny stared at the screen in disbelief for a few moments before dragging her eyes away and searching out Harry's. She was still trembling when she slowly made her way over to him, and Harry couldn't keep the huge grin off his face at her astonishment. When she at last made it into the charmed area, Harry pulled out the ring box from his pocket, but before he could open it she placed her hand on top of it._

_"What are you doing?" she hissed, unaware that everyone in the stadium could hear her._

_Harry's smile dimmed slightly before he inhaled to propose out loud, but he could barely get out her name before she started again._

_"Why would you do this in front of all these people!?" she bit at him, "Were you trying to embarrass me?_

_"What Gin? No-" Harry tried before Ginny cut him off again._

_"What on earth were you thinking?" she snapped flailing out her arms, "I can't believe..." she stopped unable to come up with a conclusion to the sentence she was so furious._

_"Ginny, "Harry tried again desperately wanting her to calm down. She just cut him off again._

_"No... No, absolutely not." she threw at him as she tugged her hair out of her ponytail and pulled her hair in frustration._

_"Wha-" she quickly cut him off again placing her hands on her hip. It was like a dam had finally exploded._

_"You have done nothing but make me completely miserable for months! Why in the hell would I agree to marry you?" she said raising her voice, "I've been trying to find a way to end this farce of a relationship for ages without disappointing my entire family and you go and do something like this!"_

_Harry just stared at her dumbfounded as she balled her fists and screamed in aggravation._

_"You know what, Thank you." she finished calmly as she threw her palms up. "You saved me a lot of grief in trying to find a good way to get out of this nightmare."_

_The pressure in Harry's chest, that just kept multiplying as she ranted, gave one more agonizing squeeze as Ginny looked him straight in his wide eyes and slammed the dagger home._

_"We're done Harry Potter," she finished and spun on her heel stumbled back over to where her teammates were waiting with various looks of shock painted across their faces. As she reached her team. Tenpenny held out his arm and Ginny sagged into his side as he began to help her off the field as it looked like she could barely remain on her feet for a second more._

_Harry didn't know how long he stood there in shocked numbness, but when he finally focused on the present, he was met with complete shocked silence. He finally dropped the hand that was still holding up the ring box, as total mortification washing over him like a wave. That small movement was like a switch to the crowd as buzzing filled the stands as everyone began to whisper about what they had witnessed. They began to blur as tears of humiliation filled his eyes, and before anyone could see him completely break down, he spun and disappeared on the spot._

* 

It still made Harry nauseous thinking about the embarrassment he suffered through for months after the incident. He spent about two week mourning his relationship with Ginny before admitting to himself they would have never lasted anyway. He had completely buried his head in the sand and refused to listen to or even acknowledge anything that contradicted the fantasy world he had built for himself. When he finally sought reality, the damage had already been done. 

After the initial hurt, heartache, and rage, Harry emerged from his self imposed isolation and contacted the people he knew would be worried about him. Only then did he find out in his absence the proverbial shit had hit the fan, and the media had created a full blown storm that burned what remaining pride he had and turned it to ashes. 

After the article about the failed proposal came out in a special edition, everyone was obsessed with picking apart his and Ginny's failed relationship. People "close to the relationship" gave anonymous interviews claiming everything and anything was the cause of the break-up ranging from his sexual dysfunction to physical abuse. Of course the fickle public immediately took Ginny's side until it was uncovered in an article two days later, that she had been seeing fellow team chaser Warren Tenpenny for the last six months. 

Harry felt pain anew as he read about Ginny's betrayal and subsequent interview that implied Harry tried to control every move she made and emotionally abused her to try and swing public favor back in her direction. The storm grew as his friends and members of her own family immediately refuted her claims causing a rift within the Weasley family that still to this day hadn't been completely repaired. From there everyone who read the publications just took sides on the issue, and the Prophet sold hundreds of issues filled with polarized articles debating who was right or wrong. Or they just fell back on their old tried and true and just plainly spread vicious lies as they saw fit. 

It took months for the fervor to finally die down in the papers, but Harry could barely step foot in any wizarding area without be weighed down by everyone's stares. After a few months of weathering the public humiliation, and of ignoring the glares of contempt, looks of pity and scornful snickers he quit his job at the practice and relocated to muggle London just to temporarily get away from it all. 

Over the next year or so, he struggled to pull himself out of a slight depression, and spent a lot of time volunteering at a muggle mental hospital to keep busy. In his fragile state, he realized helping people helped him elevate his own sense of self worth, and he started attending group therapy sessions to deal with the rest of his own demons. He discovered that his issues not only stemmed from his highly publicized failed relationship, but also his neglectful childhood and years of war. Coupled with selective therapies and his friends being there for him, he recovered to the best place, mentally, he had ever been in his life. 

It wasn't too long after that Hermione finally put her foot down and forced him to put himself back out there socially. She insisted just because one relationship ended badly, didn't mean he had to shut himself off to the possibility of another. She set him up with a few different muggle women her parents knew, before he ventured off and dated a few people he met on his own through casual settings. 

When he was halfway through his 25th year, he met Myles Devon through the hospital volunteer program he worked through. Myles was the brother of one of the bulimic patients, and the siblings were very close, so he was at the hospital whenever he had any free time. He was very outgoing and witty, and he and Harry struck up an instant friendship. Myles was a huge culture buff, so when he found out Harry had never visited any of the local sites, he drug him all over London. They attended cultural events and visited historical locations until Harry could proudly say he'd almost visited them all. Harry felt a connection with him that he couldn't remember feeling with anyone else since his first years at Hogwarts. 

Harry, of course, didn't even pick up a hint that Myles' feelings ran deeper for him than he let on. It wasn't till a dinner party he hosted with a few of his friends, that Hermione cornered him in his kitchen and demanded to know why he was leading the poor guy on. Harry had of course denied doing anything of the sort. After finally convincing her that he was being truthful, she instructed him to either let him down gently to preserve their friendship, or just have a go at it. 

Harry spent the coming days avoiding everyone as he wrestled with his feelings. He had never even _considered_ dating a bloke before. It just wasn't 'normal' and he'd spent too many years trying to be "just Harry" that it just wasn't something to consider. Being confronted with an entirely new situation, he decided to just see where it went. He continued to hang out with Myles while he examined his own emotions. Objectively he thought Myles had many of the qualities Harry tended to look for in a partner. He coupled that with the fact that now, since he was really looking, he found Myles to be incredibly handsome. His straight blond hair and sparkling blue-green eyes added a lot to his overall charm. Also since Myles loved rock climbing, he was in excellent shape. Harry could've easily fallen for his boyish smile and adorable dimples too. 

After Harry decided that, yes, he could have a relationship with a man, he firmly jumped in with both feet. During one of their movie night at Myles' flat he impulsively leaned over and kissed the stunned young man. When he pulled away Myles was just staring at him blankly. Harry began to think he had read the situation all wrong when, with a whimper, Myles launched himself at him and began attacking his mouth. In between kisses he whispered about how much he'd always wanted Harry, but never thought he would have the chance. 

That moment began a year and a half relationship that taught Harry many things about himself. It also led to discoveries he was grateful to Myles for having opened his eyes to. The first time being taken by a man was one of those discoveries. Myles was a firm believer of bottoming the first time out. He thought that you needed to know how it felt before you go shoving your cock in and unintentionally hurting someone. And that one time was all it took, he was hooked. Harry loved the stretch and burn of being taken, and the pleasure would often overwhelm him when it got rough, sometimes even to the point of causing him to briefly black out. He definitely considered that period his true sexual awakening. 

Unfortunately his relationship with Myles eventually fizzled out. As compatible as the two of them were on the surface, nothing could bridge the gap left by the secrecy of Harry being a wizard. The laws were clear and Harry couldn't reveal that part of himself to his partner and that left a huge holes in his background he couldn't really discuss, no matter how much Myles asked. Myles felt he was unwilling to open up to him, and the strain eventually led to them mutually parting ways. 

After the regretful end to his relationship with Myles, Harry realized it was time to make his return to magical London. Harry would never be able to give up that part of himself fully, so continuing to date muggles would inevitably only lead to heartbreak time and again. He began to quietly look for a job within small pediatric practices in some of the smaller wizarding communities. After being offered several positions, he settled into a small office that catered mostly to underprivileged children. He rented a small one story home and began to quietly settle into the community again. There were a few articles in the Prophet about him being seen around more than usual, but for the most part they left him alone. 

He still had not managed to integrate himself into any of the social scenes, and since Ron and Hermione were married with a brand new baby, he didn't have anyone to push him out of his comfort zone. He saw a few friends from school occasionally, but tended avoid spending too much time around the ones with families, as it caused him to battle too many little bouts of depression. 

So when Harry ran into Susan Bones in Diagon Ally one afternoon, he was all too thrilled to accept an invitation to her adults only ball being held in honor of her 27th birthday. The masquerade ball was being held on March 3rd and Harry only had a week to get a costume together. Susan had informed him that the theme was Italian regency, so Harry set up an appointment with Caldean's Fine Apparel to outfit him for the ball. 

While there, he met a handsome gentleman being fitted for the same event. Brent Hollister was almost older than Harry by ten years, but still incredibly fit and charming. They chatted lightheartedly while they were measured, and before either of them knew the hour was up. They made loose plans to look for one another at the ball and parted ways. 

Harry did indeed meet up with Brent at the masquerade ball, and the two of them had a great time; rarely leaving each other's side for the night. It was the start of a relationship that lasted three years before ending in heartache for Harry once again. Harry thought he'd done everything right this time. They'd talked about what they both wanted out of a relationship, so there would be no chance of claiming miscommunication later on. Brent was fully aware that Harry wanted children sooner rather than later. Brent agreed he wanted the same things, but when three years went by and he was still pushing Harry to wait, things began to fall apart quickly. It came to a head when Brent announced he liked the relationship how it was, and just didn't think he would be interested in having kids then or maybe ever. That weekend Harry moved out and into his current three story walk-up. And here he was now, seven months later, about to embark on the journey to parenthood alone. 

It was late January and he would be 32-years-old by the time he had his first child, if all went well. He felt he just did not want to wait any longer. No, he wouldn't wait any longer. The only thing that was keeping this from being the joyous occasion it should be, was the little niggling feeling that he was giving up his chance at a lasting relationship. I mean come on, who wants to marry the single guy with the brand new baby! He felt he was ready to make the hard choice between the kind of relationship he'd always wanted and finally being a father. He'd just have to keep reminding himself that this was what he really wanted. 

"Mr. Potter," a soft worn voice interrupted his tremulous thoughts. "Sorry to keep you waiting Sweetie. Healer Copathia is ready for you now." 

Harry was instantly out of his chair as Ms. Crawley startled him back to the present. The magazine that had tumbled to the floor in his haste to stand up, crunched under is foot as he took a jerky step forward. Bending down to pick up the discarded publication, he quickly smoothed out the crinkles and sat it on the coffee table in front of him. Ms. Crawley gave him a knowing look and placed her hands on her thin hips. She clucked her teeth and gave him a look clearly expressing her exasperation.   
  


"Child there is no need for any of that!" She made a beckoning gesture as she turned down the hall leading towards the back offices. "You have been coming here two months, surely you would be over your nerves by now." 

Harry shuffled after her as she listed off all the reasons he should be exited and relaxed. He just continued after her, not really paying attention to any of the words coming out of her mouth. Her thick white hair was pulled up into a bun so severe, that her leathery skin stretched tight across her skull. Her old fashioned heather grey medi robes hung loosely from her frail frame, matching the color of her plastic horn rimmed eyeglasses. Yet, Ms. Crawley for all of her 103 years, still carried herself with a quiet steady demeanor that usually had Harry feeling right as ease. Today, on the other hand, all he could think of was how he was about to irrevocably change his life forever. 

As Ms. Crawley stopped next to the room his procedure was to take place in, she threw out a thin hand to grab Harry as he was about to continue on by, still lost in thought. She placed a hand on his shoulder and gave it a firm squeeze. 

"What is it?" she said as she dipped her head trying to peer into his downturned eyes. "You normally are practically vibrating in anticipation of fatherhood? Have you changed you mind Darling?" 

"No, it's not that." he assured as he ran his hands down the front of his shirt, anxiously smoothing out the wrinkles. "I just can't help but feel that I have given up to soon on finding someone who wants the same things I do. Like they're still out there, and I am giving up that chance by being so impatient." Ms. Crawley lifted his chin with her careworn fingers, 

"Honey," she said as she locked her warm brown eyes with his own green, "There are an infinite number of chances in life, but _not_ an infinite amount of time. You do what makes _you_ happy, and all the rest of it will fall into place. When we find people to share our life with, we take them as they are." she declared firmly as she place a hand on the small of his back and ushered him into the small, sterile procedure room. "I know this is what will bring you joy, and there is someone out there that _their_ joy will be sharing that joy with you." She grabbed his hand and squeezed it one last time before patting the mattress on the hospital bed and gesturing for him to sit down. "So, are we ready to do this today?" Harry climbed up onto the bed and she could already see the wistful smile and excitement making its way back into his eyes. 

"Absolutely," he smiled fully, "This is what I want. This is what I've always wanted, so I can't be any more ready than this." He assured. Ms. Crawley loudly clapped her hands together once. 

"That's a good lad," she said as she finally saw the same young man that had come in all those months ago, to prepare his body for the procedure that was going to take place that day. The same man that looked at her with hopeful eagerness. "Now, let's go over our final checklist, and then I'll leave you to change into that gown." She stated as she pointed to a folded up hospital gown at the foot of the bed with her quill. She grabbed her clipboard from the trey by the door started marking off items. 

"Now Mr. Potter, have had any viruses or infections that would have affected your immune system in the past two weeks since we last saw you?" 

"No." he responded as he shook his head, he watched her quickly check off the chart and move on to the next question in a no nonsense fashion. 

"Is there a possibility that you are currently pregnant now?" 

"No." 

"Have you had intercourse within the last two weeks?" 

"No." 

"Besides the Potions we have prescribed to prepare your body to carry, have you ingested or taken topically any others?" 

"No." 

"Any problems ejaculating?" 

"No, at least I don't think so." he replied as his cheeks warmed at her intimate question. "I haven't actually tried recently." 

"But you still have regular erections though?" she replied. 

"Yes." he answered feeling his cheeks heat up even more. Ms. Crawley continued to ask a series of increasingly personal questions ranging from the frequency of his bowl movements to the sensitivity of his nipples. When she was done she signed off the form and passed the clipboard to him to sign as well. 

"Now, if you flip over to the next page, please review the donor sample you chose and sign and date the form authorizing the implantation of the sperm. Then the next to consent to the procedure." Harry turned to the next page and reviewed the selection. 

**Donor Number: PB92641**

**Blood Type: O-**

**Height: 6'2**

**Weight: 180**

**Region: France**

**Hair: Dark Brown**

**Eyes: Blue/Green**

**Race: Caucasian**

**Ethnicity: French Spanish Dutch Portuguese**

**Magical Strength: Level 7**

**Magical Area Strength: Arithmacy, Charms, Potions**

**Profession: Research and Development**

Harry had chose PB92641 hoping his child would end up with similar coloring as himself, with the added bonus of the donor clearly being taller than his own 5'9 frame. He also thought someone with different areas of magical strength would open up more options career-wise in the future. PB92641 also had a pretty clean familial health record with just one female cousin suffering from alcoholism. 

Harry, after verifying that this was indeed his choice, signed and dated the document in the appropriate fields before flipping over to the last page to sign the consent form. Ms. Crawley retrieved the clipboard almost immediately after he finished signing the final form. She tapped the papers with her wand sealing the signed forms with her as witness to the signature. 

"Alright Sweetie, that's all she wrote," she declared as she headed for the door to give Harry some privacy to change into the standard issue gown. "Remember everything off under the gown, and when you are all changed, tap this switch here," she gestured to a red oval next the door. "and then palace your wand and clothes in this container," she then pointed to a wooden basket indicating where he should place them. She then opened the door to leave, but paused at the threshold. "Good luck Sweetie." she smiled before finally closing the door behind her. 

It didn't take long before Harry had removed all his clothes and pulled on the thin hospital gown. He resisted the silly urge to hold the open back of the gown closed, while he was in the room by himself. He finished folding his clothes and sat them in the basket instructed. He then tapped the red oval by the door with his wand, and noticed it blinked to green. Tossing the wand into the basket as well, he all but ran back over to the bed and climbed back in pulling a thin blanket over his legs as he waited for the healer. While he was sitting there a whole new nervousness began to creep in. 

Healer Copathia warned him that it could take several procedures before one of his implanted eggs stick to the uterus wall successfully. Currently he only had four available already mixed with his donor sample, and if none of them took, he really dreaded having to go through the painful process of having more extracted. Unfortunately for him, the only way to complete the process naturally was intercourse. The active magic from both parties is what creates the conception, so without a partner the process is definitely more difficult and painful. Difficult and painful but well worth it, in his opinion. 

Harry was interrupted from his musings by a quick tap on the door. Healer Copathia's large frame entered the room and without waiting for acknowledgement issued a jolly greeting. He reminded Harry of a short bearded version of Santa Claus with his ruddy cheeks and rotund belly. 

"Harry, Good afternoon son," he boomed as he spelled on the overhead lights and picked up Harry's chart, double checking everything was in order. 

"Sorry to hear about ole Puddy, they were trounced pretty good by the Cannons last night, aye?" the Healer remarked conversationally as he made sure he had everything ready for the procedure. 

"Hey, you win some you lose some. They're still in great position for the Cup." Harry answered. "Plus I'm convinced if Kilwatty hadn't taken that bludger to the shoulder 30 minutes in, the chasers would have had a more productive game overall." 

"Aye Lad, That still don't account for Wood." Healer Copathia tossed back as he washed his hands at the sink. "The young laddies are flyin' circles around him, they are. He's gettin' a little too old to keep those hoops!" 

"Well Oliver probably only has one or two good seasons left in him, but the rest of the team is talented to make up for his shortcomings, and you'll never find a player with more passion than Wood." he argued back. 

"If you say so son," he capitulated. He brought over a silver tray with several potions and a small sliver pot and sat them on the table next to the foot of the bed. He spelled his hand sterile and sat down on the stool next to the table. "Well let's get started shall we?" 

Harry clasped his hands together so he wouldn't fidget. He nodded at the Healer to continue not quite trusting his voice over the lump that had suddenly formed in his throat. 

"Well, let's go over briefly what to expect again." he started. "First, I am going to put you out for this. That's the blue potion" he gestured. 

"Second is the red, It's for pain. And while this procedure is not nearly as painful as the egg extraction, there may still be a bit of discomfort. 

Harry nodded in understanding. 

"The last is to aid your magical uterus with the implantation of the embryo," he motioned to the murky green potion that reminded Harry of a jar of baby peas. He wasn't looking forward to tasting that one. 

"Once you have ingested the potions," he continued, " I will use a guided light spell to guide the fertilized sample into the rectum, and through the Cyrexus Membrane into your magical reproductive system. From there I will just have to guide the embryo into the uterus, and hope it implants in the next couple weeks." 

"The procedure will take approximately one hour, and at that point the sleeping potion will wear off. You will then need to remain in a resting position for the next hour or so after that. After that period it will be safe to return to normal activity," he finished making sure Harry was still with him. 

Harry again expressed his understanding of the procedure explained and the Healer continued. 

"Lastly you will be given hormone potions during the next two weeks to aid in the implantation of the egg. Ms. Crawley will have them for you before you leave. Then we will come back here in three weeks and see if we were successful! Any questions." he finished with a flourish. 

"Nope, I'm ready, let's do this." Harry assured. 

"Alright then," the Healer said as the passed him the first potion. "Quickly now, the first potion will kick in about one minute." 

Harry downed the first potion, which didn't have much of a taste, but was very chalky. The Healer quickly passed the second, and Harry downed that one as well. It was pleasantly cinnamon-y. The empty vial was snatched from his hand and the last potion was handed to him. He was already beginning to feel groggy from the first potion, so he hurriedly drank the last potion. Which just as he expected, it tasted like boiled gym socks. That was his last thought before he faded out of consciousness. 

* 

Tinkling glass was the first thing that reached his outer edges of consciousness as he slowly came to from the potions induced sleep. Harry enjoyed the stage between sleep and wakefulness, because it always felt like he was floating. There was no stress and everything was ok in the world, for just a brief moment of time. Harry fought hard to stay in that place, but reality quickly seeped through the boundaries of his dreamscape. As awareness swept away his dream world, Harry quickly remembered where he was and what he was doing there. His hand promptly reached down to cover his lower belly, while he sent up a little prayer that a child would soon be felt there. His child. 

"I see you finally decided to come back to us," Ms. Crawley whispered as to not startle Harry. She was quietly placing glass vials into wooden box that had individual spots for each dose. 

"You'll be happy to know the procedure was completed successfully, and all we have to do now is wait and see of it implants." she stated cheerfully. "I'm just getting your hormone potion ready for your discharge. You'll need to take them once a day, preferably with breakfast." she finished matter-of-factly. 

Harry was still a bit groggy and began to try and sit upright on the hospital bed. Ms. Crawley was there in an instant pushing his shoulder down. 

"No Mister Potter, you must remain prone for at least another 45 minutes," she admonished. "Why don't you take a quick nap, and I'll wake you when you can leave." 

Harry didn't think that was such a bad idea, and soon drifted back off to sleep. 

Ms. Crawley woke him up about a hour later and helped his sit up. She brought over the basket with his wand and clothes and set it at the foot of the bed. 

"There you go Dearie, you can get home now," she told him gently and went over to pick up the wooden box now closed on the table by the door. "I'll step out and let you get dressed, then you can meet me at my desk out front so we can set up your follow-up appointment." 

As she stepped out the door, Harry pulled the basket to him and settled it between his thighs. He pulled out his neatly folded clothes and set them aside. He pulled off his hospital gown and tugged on his underwear before depositing it in the hamper in the corner. He swiftly pulled on his slacks and shirt before buttoning them up. He tucked his wand into the sleeve pocket and picked up his coat from the hook. After glancing around to make sure he had all his belongings he exited the room and headed for the reception area. 

"Ah, there you are," Ms. Crawley stated distractedly as she flipped through the offices' huge appointment book. "What's today, What's today?" she asked rhetorically, as she scanned through the month's dates. " January 25th, so that would bring you back in here on February 16th. Is that good for you?" she asked as her quill hovered over the book. 

Yes, that's fine, Friday afternoons are generally good for me." he answered thinking about his workload at the office. 

"Good, I'll put you down for 1:30 then," she said as she scribbled his name in the mentioned time slot. "Here is your hormone potion, remember once daily with breakfast." she instructed handing over the shrunken box. 

Harry took the box and before she could withdraw, he clasped he soft hand between his own. 

"Thank you for earlier, I was about to bolt." he laughed sheepishly. 

"Oh, no thanks needed, you just go take care of yourself and bring me back a baby in three weeks." she chided teasingly. 

"I will do that," he chuckled before making his way to the exit, "You just enjoy the rest of your day and I'll see you then." 

Ms. Crawley waved him off and he slipped on his coat and gloves before stepping out into the blistering cold. He decided today was going to be a day of celebration. He stopped by his favorite bakery on the way home and picked up a box of assorted pastries. Once he made it back to his flat he choked down a lemon tart with a cup of tea, and decided to tidy up a bit before grabbing another nap. Harry was completely exhausted, and he figured he would head to his favorite pub tonight for his preferred "guilty pleasure" meal. After all, hopefully he won't be able to indulge in the next few months, so he better get cravings out of the way now. 

* 

Draco Malfoy glanced around the pub, taking in the boisterous crowd with a barely concealed look of disdain. He wondered what the hell Blaise was thinking bringing him to this hole-in-the-wall cesspool. Since Draco was leaving for Italy, the day after next, he asked his friend to meet up for a night of drinking and dancing before heading back to work Monday. He'd already promised his Mother to spend the next day escorting her around London and a private dinner with her, so tonight he was determined to let loose some steam. No, fuck that, what he really wanted to do was get laid before the night was over. With his job, he always had to be on his best behavior, and getting caught partying and sleeping around by the Italian press was the quickest way to losing all of one's political capital. The Italian ministry politicians we even more cut-throat than their British counterparts, and Draco found out quickly that remaining aloof and professional at all times was the only way to survive. That also left zero room to socialize in a casual setting, leaving him unable to find 'Mr. Right,' or fuck even 'Mr. Right Now.' So after a eight month long dry spell, failure to pull tonight was not an option. However, he failed to understand why Blaise would bring him to this lousy dive first. Kicking at a pile of peanut shells on the floor, Draco once again tried to find any appeal in the dingy pub. 

The Double Hex was located on a corner in Horizont Ally, a few feet away from the beginning of the club district. Blaise insisted the this was the place that all the party goers began their night grabbing a few rounds before they hit the clubs. He advised Draco to meet him there at 10:00pm, and to be ready for a wild night. Blaise, the consummate Playboy, still partied like he was still in his early 20s, and Draco had expected one big night of revelry. Instead, so far, all he's gotten dusty dark wood tables, a floor that looked as it hadn't been swept in years, and windows with enough grime to fill a moat. 

Sitting several tables from the bar, Draco had a excellent view of the entrance, and was contemplating his escape, when he saw Blaise winding his way through the crowd (which Draco swears has doubled in the last 5 minutes) with two pints. The dark amber liquid was frothy in the chilled glass, and Draco accepted the mug with much more enthusiasm than he'd shown previously. After inspecting the glass to make sure it was clean, Draco took a healthy swig nearly draining the glass in one go. 

"Slow down there Princess, or this night will be over before it starts!" Blaise smirked as he took a sip from his own glass. 

"Sod off, Blaise," Draco tossed is head to clear a few of the longer strands of his hair from his eyes, and drained the rest of the mug "I've been able to drink you under the table since we were fifteen, and you know it." he smirked. 

"You say that now, but I know for a fact you're a bit out of practice," Blaise tossed back, "and I am not carrying your wasted arse back to your Mummy tonight if you get shitfaced." 

"I tell you what, Blaise," he said as he stood up to go get another round of drinks, "you worry about you, and I'll do me. Besides I have plans tonight that don't include impairing my _faculties_ in any way. " He sauntered over to the bar, realizing the crowd had swelled again by huge proportions as he finished his first drink. The dingy cesspool was quickly becoming "standing room only" as club goers came in to prepare for their Friday night out. 

Draco slowly weaved through the mass of people that were greeting their friends and making preparations for the night ahead. The crowd was mostly young 20 somethings, but Draco at 31 still felt confident enough he was still one of the hottest men in the room. At 6'4 he stood a head taller than most of the horde, and his lean muscular frame and broad shoulders made for a very impressive figure. His fitted grey and silver pinstripe, button down shirt was paired over a black crew neck shirt and snug tailored black dress trousers. He had tied the look together with a matching pair of grey Italian leather shoes and belt. Stylishly cut hair fell across his forehead in silky pale strands that came to rest on his prominent cheekbones, softening the angles of his too sharp features, while the back was cut much shorter. A seductive smile tugged on his thick lips as several people expressed interest as he continued through the swell. 

'Dingy cesspool might not be so bad,' he thought as he finally made his way through the crowd to the bar. He ordered two shots of whiskey from the harried bartender, before turning his back and leaning on the bar to scan the ever growing crowd in the pub. While it may have been slim pickings in the pub before the influx of patrons, Draco noticed that there were some seriously beautiful people packing the room now. Feeling that much more confident about finding someone to help him take the edge off before the night was out, he checked back at the table he vacated and noticed Blaise already entertaining three scantily dressed witches. He could tell that there was a lot of giggling and flirtatious touches going on, and all three were hanging onto Blaise's every word. He watched Blaise pull the Brunette witch into his lap and smirked. 'Some things never changed.' 

As he turn back to the bar to check on the status of his shots, a cute waitress breezed past almost dropping her order of fish and chips, so greasy the newspaper was saturated in oil, in the direction of his expensive shoes before catching herself at the last minute. 

"That could have been bad!" she yelled over the noise level of the crowd before winking and continuing on to deliver her order. 

Even though Draco almost exclusively dated men, he followed her short skirt clad bum as she made her way across to a table about three tables beyond his own. As she sat down the plate, his grey eyes immediately shifted to the bloke sitting alone at the table accepting the order. He was sitting with his back mostly toward Draco, but he did catch a glimpse of his profile as he turned to, he assumed, thank Cute Waitress. Draco let his eyes trail down the sufficiently broad shoulders and back to where it tapered off to a tight narrow waist. The bloke was dressed well in a soft looking black sweater and dark wash fitted blue jeans that hugged his arse to perfection. Draco also notice a pair of brand new looking white trainers with black stripes, and figured he was definitely a muggleborn. His hair was inky black and cut close in the back, and from what he could tell was artfully spiked on top where the hair was slightly longer. Draco watched him turn slightly and ask the witch another question, allowing him to glimpse his profile again. This time he noticed a pair of trendy silver frames catching the light and flashing quickly on the overhead beams. Draco was pulled from his observations by a tap on the back of his arm. 

"Ye drinks, Mate." the bartender shouted over the den, and set two full shot glassed down on the bar. Draco paid a few sickles and the bartender quickly took the payment before moving to get the next drink order. 

Draco grabbed both shot glasses from the top in an effort not to spill any on the way back to his table. The crowd was huge but stabilizing in size as some people had already started heading out to the clubs. He made it back to the table and sat one of the shot glasses in front of Blaise, as he was still chatting with the witches. 

"I was beginning to think you got lost, Mate!" Blaise shouted over the noise. "Thought I was going to have to keep these lovely ladies entertained all by myself." he finished as he licked the bicep of the brunette witch in his lap. She squealed and playfully slapped his shoulder, and Blaise mock pouted batting his chocolate eyes until she giggled again giving him an one armed hug. 

Draco could barely keep from rolling his eyes at the display, as he slammed the shot back all in one go. He had to give it to Blaise, his smooth caramel completion and muscular frame had women and men eating out the palm of his hand. Add to that his laid back personality and charming wit, anyone was hard pressed to say "No" to anything Blaise Zabini wanted. And he knew it too. Draco smiled at his closest friend. 

"You may still have to entertain the ladies all by yourself tonight," he quipped as he turned to look behind him to make sure the bloke that caught his eye was still at his table before turning back to the group. "Though there is no doubt in my mind you can fully satisfy even the most demanding taste on your own." he said as he flashed a stunning smile at the assembled ladies. One of the girls, with huge blue eyes and breasts the size of melons, grabbed onto his arm started rubbing them up against him. She pouted and whined in what she thought was an attractive way, and begged him to stay with them for the night. He laughed and shot her another handsome grin. 

"So sorry beautiful," he teased as he blatantly turned to check out his prey for the evening, before turning back and giving the clinging girl a good-humored wink. "I have much a much different appetite I want to satisfy tonight." The witch playfully pouted again as Blaise leaned around Draco to get a look at the man that caught his mate's fancy. He waited for a couple of people to walk by before he could get a good look at the guy, and promptly choked on his own spit. 

"Do you mean dark hair black sweater?" Blaise asked trying to keep a straight face. 

"Oh yeah," Draco turned to look again and some chick was now trying to chat up Mr. Body. "Just look at him," he leered willing the fake blond chatting up his cutie to get lost, "I could flip and toss that little swimmer's body all night." 

At that statement Blaise lost it. He tossed his head back and let loose a deep belly laugh. He then leaned over and put his head on the table, pounding is fist a couple of times. 

" Oh my god," Draco snapped as he tried to figure out what had his associate in hysterics. "Get your face off that filthy table before you contract some willie lump nut disease, and tell me what the hell is so funny!" Blaise who has tears of mirth rolling down his cheeks was shaking his head trying to regain control of his vocal cords. 

"Do you- Do you," he stuttered as he tried to regain control of his laughter. He tried again, "Do you even have any _idea_ who that is?!" 

Draco, who was quickly becoming annoyed with Blaise's one sided joke, cocked an eyebrow and answered, " The lucky bastard that's going to be riding my cock tonight that's who." Blaise pressed his lips together still clearly amused, and shared a look with the woman still sitting in his lap. 

"Do _you_ know who that is?" he asked her. She nodded and giggled, sticking her face in Blaise's fragrant neck. Blaise then turned back to Draco with the hugest shit-eating grin. "Well it looks Fry Dyed blond left." he gestured with a nod. "Looks like now's a good time as any to go claim your boy." He smirked. 

Draco narrowed his eyes at his friend. What was he playing at? I'm Draco Fucking Malfoy. Does he think I can't pull? He turned back around eyed the wizard again. 'he's MINE,' he thought as he stood and made is way over to the blokes table. 

* 

Harry should have known his favorite pub would be wall-to-wall packed on a Friday night. It was the favorite spot to start a night of partying due to its close proximity to "club alley." He was lucky to get there right before the bulk of the crowd started to form and was able to grab a table. He decided that since he was celebrating tonight he was going to order the most disgustingly unhealthy item on the menu and treat himself to one last indulgence before his diet was significantly curbed due to pregnancy. He quickly flagged down a waitress and ordered a plate of fish and chips and a butterbeer. He looked around the busy pub and noticed a great deal of people getting ready to hit the clubs, just by the way they were dressed. He kicked himself for being completely barmy with worry the past few days, cause a night at the Vipertooth was probably not going to be in the cards for the next couple of years because of the baby. He wished he had grabbed a few friends and made a night of it. Then he figured it was probably just the prospect of his life changing so drastically that was causing him to regret not doing it, while he had the chance. 

His waitress breezed by, and floated his butterbeer onto his table, as she delivered a huge plate of shepherds' pie to someone a few tables over. Harry popped off the lid and took a sip before putting it back on to wait for his meal. He could tell the crowd was getting more boisterous as the hour wore on and it was definitely effecting his mood. He contemplated maybe hitting the club for a little bit later to see if anything was going on. 

The noise level was incredible by the time the waitress dropped off his meal. She joked that she had almost lost it all over some fit blond bloke at the bar causing him to chuckle and glance back that way, but the throng was way too thick for him to catch who she was talking about. After making sure he didn't need anything else, she hurried away to take care of her other customers. 

Harry dug into his food like a man starving. His nerves had been so bad earlier that day, that he barely ate anything of substance. He grabbed his wand and spelled away a little bit of grease before drowning the plate in vinegar and pepper. Harry rarely ordered the fish and chips from The Double Hex, because they were a heart attack waiting to happen, but the dish was simply heavenly. He groaned as he bit into the perfectly flakey fish and licked the oil and vinegar off his fingers. As he was eating, several men and woman tried to catch his eye, but fortunately for him none of them came up to bother him. It was a well known fact that Harry Potter dated both men and women, due to his inability to blow his nose without it being front page news. The upside to that if you call it that, was that he rarely had to guess with anyone because people usually made their interest quite known. He was sopping up one of the few remaining chips in the vinegar pooled on the plate when a leggy blond, barely out of her teens, stopped by his table to flirt. 

"You're Harry Potter right?" she asked as she tugged on a piece of her brittle over dyed hair. 

"That would be me." he answered as polite and short as he could. She was somewhat cute if you discounted her super processed locks, but Harry was not in the mood tonight to play into some young girl's hero fantasy. 

"Ohhh. So why are you here all by yourself?" she said as she leaned down over the table into his personal space. He moved away slightly and grabbed a quick swig of the drink before answering her. 

"Just stopped by to grab some dinner," he replied gesturing to his mostly empty plate. "I wasn't really looking for company." he hinted hoping she would leave him alone. She didn't. 

"Well what if company found you?" she tossed back, sticking out her lips like a duck. 

Harry had to fake cough to cover up his laugh. _'Why do girls think that's cute?_ ' he thought. He took another sip of his butterbeer and decided to just be blunt. 

"I really just came to grab a bite to eat. But even if I was looking for company, I would like someone a little more experienced. I'm really not into playing games anymore." he replied as gently as he could. She huffed. 

"What makes you think I'm playing games?" she demanded. 

"Baby doll, everything at your age is a game." he said as she placed her hands on her hips. He could tell she didn't like what he was implying, as she began to get slightly red in the face. 

"Whatever," she snapped at him, as she spun around and all but stomped through the crowd, presumably back to her friends to tell them what a jerk Harry Potter was! 

Harry tried but failed to feel remotely bad for the girl, and It wasn't his fault she couldn't take a hint. It wasn't that he was totally opposed to taking someone home tonight, but it certainly wasn't going to be some chit who was only interested in saying she shagged The Harry Potter. His mood slightly ruined, he polished off the rest of his butterbeer and ordered another one before deciding to call it a night. There were a few remaining chips on the plate and he turned up his nose at the congealed mess. Absently he picked up one, and began smashing the potato between his thumb and forefinger before a rich deep voice broke through his thoughts. 

"You know all that grease is really bad for you, right?" 

Halfway startled, Harry swung his emerald eyes up, only to meet incredibly piercing silver ones and he just about swallowed his own tongue! His first thought was 'please fuck me now' before his brain caught up with what his eyes were looking at. Draco Malfoy, the pointy, ferret-y, pasty bane of his whole Hogwarts existence looked like he just stepped out of some Ralph Lauren advert. His mouth went dry as the all too familiar smirk Malfoy was famous for tugged slowly onto his lips. Harry watched him flick his eyes over to someone a few tables over and flick them a quick rude gesture. He could vaguely hear raucous laughter over the buzz of the crowd, but couldn't manage the tear his eyes away from the blond standing over his table. 

"Bless my soul, it's Harry Potter," Draco mocked dramatically placing a hand over his heart feigning a swoon, before licking his pink lips and smiling down at Harry. 

Harry rolled his eyes and tried hard not to notice the incredibly sexy way Draco's moist lips pulled over his straight teeth, but was hard pressed to get his eyes to behave. Surprisingly, Malfoy's smile was genuine, despite his mocking tone. 

"Mind if I sit?" Draco gestured to the unoccupied chair at the table, and pulled out the chair with a flourish before gracefully sitting down. 

"No. Of course not. Make yourself comfortable," Harry replied sarcastically as he watched Malfoy scoot his chair towards him a few inches so they wouldn't have to yell to hear each other over the crowd. 

"Why thank you," Draco replied like he had been invited to afternoon tea. "So, what's with the solo act tonight? Where are the sidekicks?" he finished as he grabbed the butterbeer the waitress dropped off while he was sitting at the table and cracked it open. Harry quickly grabbed to bottle out of his hand before Draco could upend it. 

"Do you mind? Get your own," he laughed as he took a drink from the bottle. "And I don't, nor have I ever had sidekicks, but I assume you are talking about Ron and Hermione?" 

"The weasel and Granger _were_ your sidekicks," he answered back a he caught the waitress' eye and gestured for a Firewhisky. "I don't care what you thought. I seem to recall you all were attached at the hip." 

"They're called friends for a reason, Malfoy, and I seem to recall you were no less attached to Crabbe and Goyle at school." Harry reminded. 

"Oh please, they just hung around because I was so charmingly handsome and incredibly intelligent. They couldn't help it." he smirked as he tossed his head back making his hair fan out and settle back around his face in an enticing manner. 

"Sure, That was it." Harry quipped back, " They must've had a thing for pale and pointy, cause I don't seem to remember you looking all that hot back then." 

"Back then?" Draco asked as he cocked an eyebrow. " That does seem to imply that you think I'm hot now." he teased as he purposely looked at Harry through his lowered lashes and slowly licked his lips again. 

Harry could imagine his cheeks staining red giving away his agreement, so he sought to quickly change the subject back to safer ground. 

"Well, Hermione is now a Weasley by the way, and the two of them are probably at home sharing a quiet night with their kids." he answered Draco's previous question. " And I wanted to just grab dinner and celebrate quietly by myself with a bottle or two of butterbeer." 

"Ok one," Draco said as he held up one long, elegant finger, "Who celebrates with butterbeer over the age of seventeen? And two what is the great Harry Potter celebrating tonight without his legions of fans? " he finished as he wagged two fingers in front of his face. 

Harry was prevented from answering right away as the waitress arrived with Draco's drink. Draco accepted the drink and toasted Harry before tossing it back in one go. Harry watched as his body shuddered as the drink burned down his throat, and had to mentally throw off the wave of desire that hit him as he watched. He glanced around the pub to distract himself and noticed that the mob of people preparing to hit the clubs that night had already left. Checking his watch he saw it was around 12:30 and The Double Hex closed at 1am, so the people left were mostly locals who lived in the residential area on the adjacent alley. 

"So, Potter," Draco interrupted his perusal of the pub to capture his attention again, "What are we celebrating, you never did answer?" he finished as he traced a finger around the lid of his empty glass. 

It was hard for Harry not to notice the nice flush on Draco's face due to, he assumed, all the alcohol he had consumed that night. His grey eyes were dark and slightly glazed, but Harry didn't think he was too drunk, just pleasantly buzzed. It was definitely a nice look on him. 

" _I_ am just celebrating life," Harry began, "We, however, are not celebrating anything but maybe the fact that this has got to be the longest conversation we've ever had without it coming to blows or hexes." he remarked. 

"Well I'll drink to that." Draco laughed before grabbing Harry's unfinished butterbeer and draining the remainder. "And by the way, since my party has left for the club without me, You and I have officially become a 'We.'" 

"Well, I don't know what will happen to 'We' when I go home, because this place is about to close in 15 minutes." Harry smirked cocking his head at the blond teasingly. 

"Well, 'We' could always go to your place together," Draco coerced as he captured Harry's eyes with his own, "That has been _my_ intention since I first sat down." he stated as he slowly let his eyes caress down Harry's neck and chest until the table stopped his view from going any further. 

Harry opened his mouth to reply before snapping it shut, then opening it again seemingly lost for words _. 'Did he seriously say that?_ ' he thought. He cleared his throat and tried again. 

"Since you sat down huh?" Harry responded incredulously, "And what in Merlin's name made you decide that?" his wariness clearly written all over his face. 

Draco slowly leaned towards Harry and craned his head like he was looking at something behind him, then he slowly straightened up and a slow sexy smirk spread across his full lips. 

"Your arse. In those jeans." he said leisurely dropping his voice a few octaves. "How sexy that arse would be wrapped tightly around my hard, fat cock." 

Harry just sat there for a moment staring blankly at Malfoy. It felt as if he had fallen into some alternate universe were fit, blond ex enemies regularly offered to bugger you on random Friday nights. While his brain insisted this had to be some kind of trick, His own cock was fully on board with the aforementioned plan. It was achingly hard and pressed snug against the inseam of his trousers. 

He must have sat there spaced out far too long, because the next thing he knew, strong arms were pulling him out of his chair. Malfoy molded his body to Harry's side and Harry could clearly feel a healthy erection digging into the space just above his hip. His mouth went completely dry at the feel of the other man's obvious arousal. He tried to swallow, but it was as if he had a mouthful of sand. He chanced a look up at Malfoy's face and found him staring back at his face with an unreadable expression. They stared at each other till Draco slowly rolled his hips, and bent down to whisper sultrily in Harry's ear. 

"So, your place?" 

Harry nodded as if he was in a trance, and mechanically threw enough coins down on the table to cover is meal and drinks, plus a generous tip. He then let Draco steer him out of the now practically empty pub, and somehow gained enough of his faculties to _apparate_ the both of them to the front door of his flat. 

* 

As soon as Harry managed to close the door to his third floor flat, Draco descended on his neck. He then lifted the back of his sweater so he could pull the tucked undershirt out of Harry's jeans. As Draco's cool hands came into contact with the warm skin on the small of Harry's back, he moaned and removed his lips from the brunette's soft neck and attacked his perfect red lips. Harry could only wrap his hands around his partner's neck and cling as his mouth was completely devoured. The thick warm tongue that forced its way into his open mouth immediately found every nook and cranny and claimed it before engaging his own tongue in a sensual dance. Harry was starting to feel light headed as the intense kiss went on for several minutes until Draco franticly grabbed both his undershirt and jumper and began yanking it up over his arms and head. 

Kiss broken and tops discarded, his soon to be lover began running his hands all over Harry's tight abs and defined chest. He then moved his hands up to Harry's shoulders and briefly kneaded the skin there before applying pressure, guiding the brunette to his knees. Harry glanced myopically up into the taller man's flushed face as he waited for him to make the first move. 

Draco moaned at the sight of Harry on his knees submissively waiting for him. He cupped the front of his trousers and gently massaged the large bulge there never taking his eyes off of Harry's own green ones. Harry's breath sped up and his eyes stayed riveted to the hand slowly pleasuring the cock still trapped in the cloth. His lips were moist and hanging open slightly as he stared in unconcealed anticipation. Apparently Draco couldn't wait anymore and popped the buttons holding his trousers closed and pushed them and his pants down just enough to free his flushed erection. 

Harry quietly gasped as Draco's cock was released giving him the first look at his impressive manhood. He was fairly certain when he left the pub that night with his ex rival, he was going to let Draco Malfoy fuck him. What he couldn't figure out was why. However after seeing his massively thick prick, we was willing to do anything including beg to be stretched and pounded senseless by his onetime enemy. 

Harry loved the pain of being stretched to his limits, but only had the real pleasure once during a one night stand on vacation in Brazil about 3 years ago. Never since has he had sex that mind blowingly good (that didn't include his favorite animated dildo). He has a good feeling tonight would change that. 

Draco's cock was a remarkable seven or eight inches long, but was the girth that had Harry's thighs clenching in anticipation. He couldn't resist reaching up and wrapping quiddich calloused fingers around the drooling cock in front of him. He and Draco shuddered at the same time, but for two completely different reasons. There was about a 3/4 inch gap between Harry's fingers as he squeezed and he considered himself to have pretty average hands for a man. He involuntarily whimpered, and ran his hand over the tip before lubricating the pink shaft with the copious amount of liquid that seeped from the slit. 

The mushroom head was perfectly defined, and Harry felt the need to wrap his mouth around the leaking tip. Draco obviously had the same idea, because before Harry could act on that impulse, Draco grabbed the back of his neck and guided his head towards the dripping shaft. Harry flicked out his tongue to taste the slit before opening his mouth and enveloping the head fully. 

He heard Draco groan as his soft lips and wet heat closed around him, and he made tiny little involuntary thrusts with his hip as he let Harry explore his cock with his mouth. Harry had his eyes closed, long eyelashes fluttering against his tan cheeks. At some point he had lost his glasses, probably when Draco had removed his shirt. Suddenly the blond lunged forward nearly causing Harry to gag around his prick. Surprised eyes popped open and glanced up questioningly before taking to move as a challenge and taking Draco deep as he could into his throat and swallowing around him. Draco hissed as the move almost pulled an orgasm from him way too soon, and pulled out of Harry's mouth completely. Harry just kneeled there as Draco rubbed his saliva wet cock up and down the side of Harry's face while bringing up a hand to finger his cherry red lips. 

"So good" Draco whispered. Draco then put his hands under Harry's arm pits and lifted him from the floor. He ran his hands around to smaller man's back and moved them down to grab the firm arsecheeks still encased in denim. 

"Bedroom. Now." was all he commanded. 

* 

Draco barely remembered following Harry through his flat, as he unbuttoned his over shirt before taking it off and placing it over the back of a crème accent chair in front of Potter's fireplace. He watched Potter remove his shoes and socks, before standing to remove his jeans and tossing them towards a whicker basket in the corner. He then stood there in a pair of charcoal grey boxer briefs watching Draco remove the rest of his clothes. Draco's eyes however were glued to the erection stretching out the front of the boxers obscenely. Draco shucked his trousers and pants at the same time, then bent down to grab the discarded items so he could shake them out and place them over the chair as well. Completely nude, he crossed the room to stand in front of Potter. 

"You going to take those off?" he motioned towards the pants Potter was still wearing. 

Harry just smiled as he slowly hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his underwear and little by little lowered the boxer briefs exposing his hard cock inch by hard inch. Once the fabric was below his balls, he reached for his cock and gave it a few teasing strokes. Draco was sure the look of pure lust that washed across his face could be easily read before he quickly snatched slim Harry's body into his own. Draco then forcefully squeezed Harry's arse and ground his heavy cock into the other wizard's. 

Both men groaned as their pricks met and jolts of pleasure shot through their bodies. The two frotted for a few more minutes before Draco ripped the pants the rest of the way down Harry's muscular legs and tossed them over his shoulder. 

"On the bed, on your hands and knees. Now" Draco barked as he retrieved his wand from his trouser pockets. 

He watched Harry scramble onto the mattress, and crawl up to the head of the bed. He spread his legs wide seemingly unconcerned that he had placed everything he had on display for Draco to see. Draco climbed onto the foot of the bed and made his way to where Harry was spread out like dessert for him on the chocolate colored bedspread. He kneaded both pert cheeks before reaching down to roll Harry's balls in his palm. Harry was already writhing and keening before Draco even reached around to stroke is beautiful six inch cock. Once he did though, Harry immediately started thrusting into Draco's tight fist. Draco released him, then bent down to place a lingering kiss on Harry's bottom. 

He picked up his discarded wand and quickly preformed a cleaning spell before burying his nose in the brunette's tight ass. He breathed in the clean musky smell of his lover before attacking his puckered entrance with his tongue. 

* 

Harry let out a throaty scream and began babbling incoherently as he tried to push his arse further onto Draco's wriggling, wet tongue. He fell forward onto his forearms and moaned into his pillow as he proceeded to ride the talented muscle as hard as he could. He barely noticed when Draco had half is tongue in his arse, fucking him with it, before it was replaced by an equally wet finger. Harry groaned as the mouth that had been pleasuring his sphincter relocated to his bullocks and laved each of them with spit. While one of his balls was being expertly sucked into Draco's hot mouth, a second finger was being added to his tight entrance. Draco scissored and twisted his fingers stretching him enough to be able to penetrate. He continued to assault Harry's balls with his tongue, while he grabbed his neglected cock and started massaging it. As he stroked, he twisted a third finger into Harry's hole. 

Harry started to whine and fuck himself onto the fingers. He was so close, but he wanted to be split open first. 

"I'm ready. Please," he begged as he wiggled his arse back. 

Next thing he knew Draco had flipped him onto his back. He watched as he leaned down to suck the pre-come beaded on the head of his prick, before spreading his legs wider and pushing them back spread Harry open. Draco reached behind his head to grab several pillows, and placed them under his bum to help with the angle. He looked up into Draco's face as the blond was positioning his wide cock at Harry's entrance. He watched as his lover made sure he was suitably lubricated before checking to see if Harry was ready. 

"Yes please," Harry responded to the unasked question, hands scrambling up the blond's arms to hold on to something. 

Draco smirked down at him and in one strong push buried his gigantic cock to the hilt before stopping. 

Harry's mouth dropped and he howled as he whole body seized up as he was ripped open by Draco's unforgiving prick. The pain was immense, and he painfully dug his fingers into Draco's biceps as he took in shallow breaths through his clenched teeth. 

'Relax, relax, relax' he repeated in his head like a mantra. 'You wanted this, now enjoy it!' he tried to tell himself as tears leaked out of the corner of his eyes. He released a low keening moan and looked up into Draco's expressionless face through wet eyelashes. He closed his eyes and let out a deep shuddering breath. He focused on unclenching his toes one by one before opening his eyes and staring straight into the dark grey one's above him. 

"Fuck. Me" he challenged. 

* 

Draco let go of the breath he was holding and slowly pulled out of the brunette before snapping his hips back into the incredible tight heat. For a second there he thought he had read Harry's needs wrong, and had ended up hurting him unnecessarily. 

Experience had taught Draco that while everyone said they loved big cock, there was such a thing as too big for many people, and he was it. His lovers fell into one of three categories, the ones who refuse out right, the ones who were at least willing to try once, or the ones who are eager to take the pain. 

He could usually spot the fear in group one's eyes the minute he revealed himself. They would bring each other off orally or with their hands, then Draco would make up some excuse to leave. What was the point of waiting for the rejection. 

The second group would look apprehensive but determined. This was the group that would keep emphasizing how big it was and beg him to go slow or be gentle repeatedly, even before the actual act began. Draco was pretty sure when he left the pub that night the ex-Gryffindor would belong to this category. Harry had never been one to back down from a challenge. 

Draco was surprised, however, when Harry's eyes lit up in anticipation and awe at the sight of his manhood. He wanted it, he wanted it badly. Watching him stretch his red lips around his erection with a look of bliss on his face, let Draco know he wanted to be owned by that cock he was worshipping. That's why he was so startled at his extreme reaction to his initial entrance. 

Draco had watched his face scrunch up in agony, and fully expected to be thrown off. He watched as his lovers face flashed through emotions. Pain. Confusion. Resolve. Need. 

The last had Draco convinced that he'd read Harry correctly from the beginning, and determinedly set out to take him to the brink of madness and back. 

He set out to find the spot within his lover that would pair pleasure with the pain sending the other wizard into ecstasy. He canted Harry's hips slightly and set a strong steady pace, alternating angles somewhat, searching. Harry's hands were now clenching and unclenching handfuls of the bed cloth they were laying on, so Draco let go of his partner's left leg to stroke his now semi hard cock. Harry released a low grown as he instantly hardened fully in Draco's damp palm. 

Draco pushed a little harder as Harry began to meet his thrusts with tiny rolls of his own hips. Harry lowered his left leg and hooked it around Draco's sturdy waist as Draco let go of the cock to get more leverage. 

Draco pulled out almost completely and drove back in hard earning a surprised squeak of pleasure from the wizard under him. Draco let a slow smile spread across his face as he set out to brutally assault the spot within his eager partner that would leave him an incoherent mess. 

As Harry's dark headboard beat in time against the wall, Draco watched Harry come unglued before his very eyes while he battered the wizards prostate on almost every re-entry. He watched Harry's arms began to flop around uselessly at his side, while his angry red cock was dribbling a steady stream of clear fluid that was pooling in a puddle near his bellybutton. His head was tossed back, mouth open, screaming at the top of his lungs while his emerald eyes began to disappear into the back of his head. If that wasn't a sign of the smaller wizard's eminent orgasm, the rhythmic clenching of his sphincter was. 

Draco, who was seconds away from the most fantastic orgasm of his life as well, quickly pulled out completely and placed two hands under Harry's back and deftly flipped him over. He hastily positioned Harry on his knees, then spread his thighs apart as far as they could go. He positioned himself back at the thoroughly abused entrance, and reached down and hooked Harry's elbows in the crook of his arms. He then pulled the wizard's shoulders off the bed, so his back was arched, and slammed back into the waiting heat and furiously rode the immobile arsehole until Harry's channel clamped down on his cock like a vice. His lover's cock began to spew thick ropes of come onto the bunched bedspread underneath him, and each of Draco's hard thrusts caused the Harry's cock to smear the warm gooey mess into the coverlet. As Harry wailed and went limp in his arms, the contractions sent Draco crashing over the edge flooding his partners passage with copious amounts of his seed. 

He rode out his orgasm completely, then gently lowered Harry's torso back onto the bed. He laid there draped along Harry's back as he caught his breath. After a few minutes he sluggishly picked himself up and carefully pulled out of the still wizard. He inspected the damage he did to his lover's rectum. Harry's hole was a red, raw, swollen mess. He checked his own deflating cock and noticed a tiny bit of dried blood but not enough to be worried about. 

"Shit Potter, are you ok?" he chuckled weakly, petting the back of the man's slightly furry thigh. 

"Potter?" he tried again when he didn't receive a response. He crawled up the bed to peer into the man's face and discerned he was out cold. 

Draco fumbled around the bed until he located his discarded wand, and threw quick cleaning spells at the both of them. He then muttered a couple of healing spells at Harry's battered backside, but he observed it did little to reduce the swelling at all. He climbed off the bed on shaky legs and went off in search of the bathroom. He located Harry's en suite after a couple of miss tries with a pair of walk-in closets. After he relieved himself, he riffled through Harry's potions cabinet looking for a cream to reduce swelling. Once he found one that could be used internally, he made his way back into the bedroom to take care of his passed out lover. Harry was still in the exact same position he left him in, so it was easy to doctor up his exposed arse. He then picked him up so he could pull down the bed cloths and lay him down properly. After he covered him up, he figured he'd better gather his stuff and get out of there. He cast a quick Tempus, and found it was about a quarter till three. He was exhausted and just wanted to curl up and go to sleep. 

He had just pulled on his underwear, when the sheets rustled behind him. He turned his head back and Harry was sitting up in the middle of the bed staring at him. He froze not sure if he should say something or just finish dressing and leave. Harry just yawned and burrowed back under the covers. Draco held his breath for a second before turning around and grabbing his trousers, when he heard a whisper behind him. 

"Stay." 

Draco froze again before draping his trousers back over the chair and walking to the unoccupied side of the bed and slipping under the covers. He turned toward Harry and briefly admired the curve of his back before drifting off in exhaustion. 

* 

The room was stifling hot when Harry awoke from his relaxed slumber. He kicked the coverlet until it bunched messily at the foot of the bed. Harry rolled to his back with his eyes still firmly pressed shut, and began to catalogue the pleasant aches throughout his body. The night before was- well Harry couldn't even began to explain what the night before was, except for he wanted to do it again, and again, and again. Possibly forever. Images of Malfoy looming over him, eyes locked, as he buried himself between Harry's thighs frantically, played across the back of his closed eyelids. Harry moaned softly while he reminisced about the pounding force of Malfoy's hips driving into his own. 

Best. Sex. Ever. 

As a bead of sweat slowly ran his forehead only to hang onto his earlobe, Harry cursed the fact that his wand was on the floor somewhere lost in the remains of the previous evenings outfit. Too lazy to get out of the bed to find it, Harry concentrated on seeing if he could produce a cooling charm wandlessly, but the heat of the body sleeping next to him distracted him to the point he gave up on what was a pointless endeavor. 

Harry yawned slowly and finally cracked open one emerald eye as he turned his head to peek at the blond sharing his bed. Malfoy was flushed with sleep and his pink lips were slightly parted as he released steady, barely audible breaths. Harry notice he was still naked from the waist up, but he'd pulled on his pants before sliding into the bed the night before. Harry's eyes were drawn to the silk covered package and marveled how innocent it looked now, but knowing fabric hid a monster waiting to be unleashed. 

Harry languidly rolled over to his stomach and scooted down so his shoulders were about even with Draco's midsection, and rested his disheveled head the crook of his arms. He watched Draco's defined abs move up and down slowly, and felt himself began to pleasantly tingle with the first stirrings of arousal. He glanced over at the large picture window next to his fireplace, and even though the blinds were closed, he could see the first strands of light peek in as the sun began to rise. Estimating it to be about six thirty, he realized he had only slept for about three and a half hours. 

Harry contemplated going back to sleep, but decided he should sample his bedmates fantastic cock once more while he still had the chance. He realized that after this, was probably going to be the beginning of an even longer dry spell than the one he'd just experienced. Not that he was complaining, because a baby would be totally worth it. But hell, he should at least create some memories to last him through the upcoming desert. 

Harry reached over and ran the flat of his palms back and forth across Draco's tight abdomen. He traced random patterns in the light sheen of sweat beading there, before his hand traveled down to toy with the edge of the silk boxers. He glanced up at Draco's face to make sure his ministrations were not rousing him from sleep quite yet. Harry propped himself up onto his elbows and leaned down to breathe in the scent of Draco's sweat soaked skin. Moaning softly, he stuck out his wet tongue and tasted the salty skin above the blond's clothed groin. 

Harry paused to grind his own hardening erection into the soft sheets for a few seconds, before reaching up and running both of his large hands down the sleeping wizard's flank until the met the barrier of his underwear again. He then began to carefully ease the fabric down the slim hips of his prone partner, revealing his soft, pretty pink cock nestled in a thatch of springy blond curls. Harry stopped briefly to finger a few pale strands before continuing to divest his lover of the interfering article of clothing. 

Once he removed them from Draco's feet, He gently spread the man's thighs and laid between them on his belly. He nosed the neatly groomed bullocks, and then ran his tongue upwards until he met the spongy pink head of Draco's cock. Draco's body was starting to pay attention to Harry's care and his penis began to lengthen and thicken steadily. 

Harry took his time teasing the flesh in his hand to a full erection. He tongued the slit and relished in the taste of the tiny drops of pre-come he managed to coax from the heavy balls in his hand. He glanced up from his explorations and watched the blond's chest was beginning to expand and contract more rapidly. Harry kept his eyes on Draco's face as he attempted to swallow as much of the hard prick he could. The Slytherin's face was flushed pink and a breathy moan escaped moist parted lips. 

The sound caused a wave of pleasure to roll across Harry's skin leaving goose pimples in its wake. He slowly closed his eyes in bliss as he savored the sensation, and when he managed to open them again it was like lightning striking his bare skin. Groggy silver were staring down at him, pupils blow with lust. 

Harry pulled his mouth off Draco's cock with a pop, and continued to jerk the flesh as he locked his own eyes with the pretty grey ones. He smirked and pulled Draco's leaking cock towards his swollen red lips and gave it a slow open mouthed kiss, gaze never leaving Draco's. The blond gasped and threw his head back, smashing it into the fluff of pillow beneath him. The action exposed a pale column of neck giving Harry the urge to taint and mar the perfection with his teeth. 

Giving in to the need, Harry released his lover's penis and slowly crawled up the fit body underneath his. His lips hovered seductively close to Draco's pale skin as he traversed the length of his torso until the met the tempting soft skin of his neck. Latching his mouth onto the spot to the right of the blond's Adams apple, he gave a hard suck before using his tongue to immediately sooth the sting, and following that up with a firm bite. 

Draco throat rumbled as he groaned from deep within his chest, and wrapped his long arms around Harry's back. Harry gasped as Draco returned the favor by sinking his teeth into the tendon on his neck, and frantically ground his hips into the body below him. Draco's hands smoothed down his firm back and tightly squeezed the tan globes of his arsecheeks. Their lips met as Draco continued to play with the solid flesh in his hands. He slipped a long finger along the cleft of Harry's bum, placing slight pressure at his entrance. 

Harry was beginning to feel lightheaded as the kiss lingered, and tore his lips away from the wicked, pink mouth. He felt puffs of moist air hit his face as he rested his forehead against the flushed skin of his lover's cheek. 

Having had enough playing, Harry reached over to the bedside table and picked up the discarded bottle of lube they had used last night. He placed his knees on each side of Draco's lean waist and pushed up so he was fully straddling his body. He tipped a liberal amount of oil onto his hand before rubbing them together to warm the liquid. He then reached behind him and slowly coated Draco's shaft with the lubricant. The blond whined at his ministrations and began to roll his hips rhythmically. Harry hastily shoved a couple of coated fingers his hole to get himself ready. Not wasting time with too much stretching, Harry shifted back so that he could line Draco's cock up with his entrance, but before he could impale himself strong hands grabbed his hips to still him. 

"Slowly," Draco commanded, before he used his hands to control the rate of decent. The brunette watched as Draco threw his head back, while Harry's tight heat slowly enveloped his manhood. 

* 

Draco let the pleasure wash over him, as Harry's hot muscle contracted around his erection. From the moment he fully woke, the intensity of the lust in the stuffy bedroom was palpable. It felt like little shocks of energy were dancing across his hot skin making it seem like every nerve ending was hyper aware. Even the soft sheets under his back multiplied the heady sensations. 

A sigh escaped Draco's lips as he tightened his grip on Harry's waist once he was fully seated holding him there. When he was sure the other wizard wouldn't move, he slid his hands up Harry's side. He caressed the damp golden skin before reaching around to tweak the pebble hard nipples peaking on the brunette's chest. 

Harry whimpered at his attentions and Draco felt his sphincter clench around his cock, driving his need up a few more notches. He quickly placed his hands back on Harry's waist and slowly guided his hips up until just the head of his prick remained sheathed in the hot passage, before snapping his bottom down for a quick deep penetration. After the pace was set, he continued to roam Harry's body with his hands. His lovers breathy moans and gasps, along with the irregular pace, were driving him insane. He wasn't going to last much longer, so he took control of the incredibly sexy man riding his cock's tan waist and pulled him down harder and faster onto his groin. Harry dropped onto is forearms leaving their torsos flush against each other and continued to slam his body down onto Draco's prick. Even though the brunette was riding him, Draco felt like he was being taken for one wild ride himself. Harry frantically bounced and grinded on his massive erection, squeezing his sphincter randomly causing Draco shudder in ecstasy. He punctuated the bounces with circular grinding motions, mashing his own cock into Draco's abs, driving the blond mad. Draco was rapidly reaching the point of no return, so he wrapped his arms tightly around his lovers back and began pounding up into the wet heat on Harry's every downward stroke. The endless keening whine from deep in Harry's throat announced Harry's impending orgasm before Draco felt the mess of sticky thick fluid paint his abdomen. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuucck," Harry chanted as he continue to wildly ride his prick. Feeling Harry's voice rumble through his chest and the feel of his inner muscles clamping down like a vice around him pulled one of the most spectacular orgasms he could remember in recent history from his throbbing dick. They continued to thrust against each other weakly riding out their mutual pleasure, until neither has the energy to move another centimeter. 

"Merlin's balls that was amazing," Draco panted trying to catch his breath. He lazily ran his hand through Harry's sweat soaked raven locks. Harry hummed weakly in agreement before seemingly gathering his strength and rolling off the blond flopping on the bed beside him on his belly. As he did so, Draco's cock fully disengaged from his bum with a audible wet smacking sound. 

"Geeze Malfoy, it feels like you emptied a whole liter of spunk into my arse, I'm soaking wet," he grimaced. 

"Oh come now Potter, that was just my bullocks showing extreme appreciation for what an outstanding fuck you are," he replied turning his head to smirk at the other wizard. " besides you left plenty of appreciation yourself all over my stomach." he laughed. 

"Ugh, I feel like I'll never be able to move again, I think you broke me," Harry teasingly complained. 

"The hell Potter, I think you broke yourself," Draco laughed tiredly," You were the one that rode me like a cowboy at his first rodeo." Harry busted out laughing. 

"Malfoy what the fuck do you know about cowboys or rodeos" he posed 

"That they're hot, and I've always fantasized about one taking me for a good hard ride," he leered back, "But I suppose like many things you've ruined for me, I can kiss that fantasy goodbye, cause I doubt I can find a cowboy that can give me a ride half as good as that was." he finished wryly just before he let out a jaw splitting yawn. 

"You better believe it," Harry drawled jokingly, "This is some prime, tenderloin, grade A arse. You're lucky I even gave you a sample. Most men can't afford it." he finished with mock arrogance. 

The other wizard did not react for a moment before he swiftly rolled onto Harry's back and used both hands to grab both of he arse cheeks and squeeze. He leaned over till his lips were brushing Harry's ear. 

"You forget who you're talking to," he growled playfully," I'm Draco Malfoy, I can afford anything I want." 

He slowly licked the green-eyed wizard's earlobe before rolling off his back and giving Harry's bum a firm smack causing him to yelp. The two wizards chuckled at their antics before calming down. 

"What I want right now is to sleep for several more hours," Draco moaned as he rolled onto his stomach scrunching the pillow up underneath his head. 

"I completely agree," Harry replied through a yawn, "I'll see you in a few hours. If you're lucky, I may even throw in breakfast." he teased as he began drifting off. 

Deep breathing was the only answer he received. 

* 

When Draco woke up for the second time that morning it was noticeably cooler in the room and the winter sun was flooding the space with plenty of natural light. He could faintly smell food cooking, and realized he was now alone in Harry's pretty sizable bed. Yawning, he stretched out spread eagle on the mattress, arching his back trying to work out some of his stiffness. He relaxed then curled up on his side wondering what time it was. He had a lunch date with his mother at noon, and he needed to get back to the manor and change. Not really wanting to get up, but knowing he had to, Draco rolled up and placed his feet on the light colored wood floor. As he was sitting on the edge of the bed, He took in Harry's bedroom fully for the first time. He noticed the Ex-Gryfindor's room was very meticulous, minus his clothes from last night strewn in the corner by the dark whicker laundry basket. 

Harry's walls were painted a sandy brown a few shades darker than the light colored glossy wood floors. There were few paintings hung, and the ones that were, were all abstract in nature. In contrast, all the furniture was a deep espresso wood cut into very modern lines. The fabric of the draperies, bedding, and chairs were a rich chocolate color with small amounts of gold and cream accents sprinkled here and there. Harry also had a smattering of decretive trinkets, but not too many as to make the room seem cluttered. Overall the space was very warm and inviting, and Draco could see spending many relaxing afternoons just lounging around in it. 

Unfortunately for him, since he was rarely in England, he would not be able to spend very much time, if any, getting more acquainted with Harry's inner sanctum. Draco was surprised to note that he felt oddly disappointed. Adult Harry Potter was funny, intelligent, extremely fit, and a wildcat in bed, so Adult Draco Malfoy was keen to get to know him a little better. Granted, it was Harry Potter , so he was bound to find a deal breaker sooner or later. Until then though, he was very intrigued. 

He stood up slowly and shuffled around the bed looking for his wand, sure that it had rolled off the bed last night during the vigorous activities. He was about to crouch down and check underneath the bed, when he caught sight of it sitting neatly on his folded underwear in the chair with the rest of his clothes. He padded over and quickly grabbed it before performing a hasty Tempus charm. 

"9:45," he mumbled as he canceled the charm and began to gather up his belongings. He made his way to Harry's en suite so that he freshen up a bit. He relieved himself and wondered if Harry would mind if he took a quick shower. He opened the shower door and peeked inside. The shower was larger than it looked from the outside, making Draco wonder if it was magically expanded. Harry had few shower toiletries compared to his several shelves of bottles and potions he used on a daily basis in his own home. He reached across to pick up a bottle of shampoo and realized it was a common market brand. 

"No wonder his hair is so messy, he uses this crap." he remarked before placing it back on the rack. He decided to risk his host's ire and just grab a quick shower. His skin felt tight and gritty from the dried sweat, and the stickiness of his groin had him cringing even more. 

He reached down and adjusted the shower knobs on, and adjusted them till the water was fairly hot. He grabbed a clean town from the narrow linen closet and placed it on the closed lid of the toilet. He then stepped into the shower as steam had just begun filling the bathroom. 

* 

Harry had just finished mixing batter for the waffles when he heard his shower come on down the hall indicating Draco was awake. He preheated the waffle iron before turning back to tend to the bacon. He had already finished a plate of sausage links and sliced up a few tomatoes and mushrooms. Once he pulled the bacon off the griddle, he poured the first waffle on to the iron and closed the hatch. Harry was rinsing off the griddle for the eggs when he heard the water shut off down the hall. 

Harry was pulling the last waffle off the iron when Draco sauntered into the kitchen fully dressed and hair darkened with water. There was one of Harry's short towels hanging around his neck catching the drops of water falling from his hair. Harry was sharply reminded that this gorgeous creature spend the night in his bed. He quickly sat the hot waffle on a plate a plate and beckoned Draco over to the table he had laid out the rest of their breakfast on. 

"I hope you're hungry." he said as he set down the plate with the other dishes, "I didn't know what you'd like so a made a few different things." 

"I'm impressed Potter," he smirked as he sat down at the full dining table, "This all smells wonderful." he finished as he began loading his plate with a bit of everything. 

Harry watched him for a moment before sitting down also, and serving himself with a contented smile. He watched Draco neatly cut up his food before beginning to eat. He wondered if the blond had always been such a fastidious eater. 

"Were you a house elf in a former life, this is seriously delicious" Draco praised as he continued to enjoy his meal. 

"Something like that, "Harry replied wryly," I learned to cook at an early age so" he trailed off shrugging his shoulders slightly. "Coffee? Tea? Orange Juice?" he offered wanting to get off the unpleasant subject. 

"Coffee and orange juice please." he nodded as he continued to enjoy his breakfast. 

Harry got up from the table and grabbed a chilled carafe of juice from the refrigerator and sat it on the table before grabbing a blue mug out of his cabinet and pouring Draco a cup from the pot. 

" How do you take it?" he asked motioning to the mug in his hands. 

"Black is fine" Draco replied as he poured himself a glass of juice from the carafe Harry had left on the table. 

Harry sat the mug down near the other man's place setting before returning to his own chair. He was quite pleased his guest seemed to be thoroughly enjoying his breakfast. He reached for the container of juice and pored himself a cup before returning to his own breakfast. Harry was desperately trying to think of something to say, as he didn't want this to turn into one of those awkward one-night-stand mornings afters'. However Draco beat him to the punch. 

"So Potter, you have a really nice place here," he stated making a gesture around the kitchen with his fork. "What do you do for a living?" he asked. 

"Oh, thanks," Harry smiled back before taking a sip of juice, "I'm actually a Healer, I specialize in pediatric care." 

"Ah, that sounds like a pretty rewarding profession, but I have to say I'm surprised you're not an Auror out saving the world." he teased. 

"Sometimes the world doesn't deserve saving," Harry shot back playfully, "But children, children always do. That's why I love my work" he finished. 

"You seem like you would be really good with kids, do you plan to have your own someday?" Draco asked curiously as he sat down his fork. 

"Definitely, I would love a few, you know, maybe three or four." he smiled wistfully, "A full house would be nice, two girls, two boys." he finished ducking his head down so Draco wouldn't comment on the goofy smile on his face as he thought about his possible future family. He scooped up the remaining egg from plate and took a bite of toast before tossing the question back. 

"I agree three or four sounds nice," he mused as he nodded absently. He'd finished everything on his plate and grabbed his coffee cup and leaned back in his chair. "Plan on working on that any time soon? he teased. 

"Soon enough," Harry replied evasively and turned the subject back around to Draco. "What about you, I heard you were some big shot lobbyist on the continent, what are you doing back here?" 

"I don't know about big shot, but I work in Italy, and I just came back for the week to visit with my mother and catch up with a few people from school." Draco replied before raising an eyebrow. "But I must say, Potter, catching up with you has, by far, been the highlight of my trip." he smirked wickedly. 

Harry tried to keep the blush off his face as he playfully smirked back at his guest. Hs gathered his dishes and stood up to take them over to the sink. He came back to the table to gather Draco's setting before replying. 

"Well I must say I agree, catching up with you has been such an incredible pleasure," he remarked as casually as he could, "We really must do it again sometime." 

"Oh I totally agree," Draco quipped back as he stood from the table and made his way around the granite kitchen island to where Harry was standing by the stainless steel sink. He placed his arms on each side of the brunette boxing him between himself and the counter. 

"You have been a most excellent host, and I wish I could stay longer, but unfortunately I promised my Mother I would spend the day shopping with her before I head back to Italy tomorrow." Draco moved in closer causing his body to lay flush against Harry's. 

"You're leaving tomorrow?" Harry asked trying to keep the disappointment out of his voice. "Well maybe next time we can catch up earlier in your visit." he hinted hoping he wasn't being too forward. 

"You know, I don't see my Mother nearly as much as I should," he commented casually as he leaned in, moist pink lips millimeters from his own. "I really ought to visit her more often." he finished as his lips brushed Harry's with every word. 

Harry stared into the pair of incredible grey eyes above his own, feeling the puffs of warm air as Draco exhaled onto his mouth. 

"I'm sure she would absolutely love that." he whispered gripping onto the bottom Draco's shirt not ready to let him leave. He leaned up and pressed his mouth fully against the Draco's, opening his mouth slightly in invitation. Draco immediately deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue into his mouth caressing Harry's own. 

Harry locked his arms around Draco's neck and moaned wantonly into the kiss. The pair stood at the sink snogging leisurely for several minutes before Draco gently broke the kiss. 

"I really have to go if I don't want to be late." he stated mournfully, "But breakfast was fantastic, in fact everything was fantastic." he finished wiggling his pale eyebrows. 

"Well, you're welcome anytime," Harry said giving a tiny shrug as he unclenched his fists from the taller man's shirt. "Feel free to owl when you come back to town, or anytime really," he offered. 

"I'll have to take you up on that," Draco smirked as he disentangled himself from Harry's lean body. "Maybe you can let me sample a little more of your fantastic cooking?" 

"Absolutely," Harry smiled back before pausing. "Do you need to use my floo or anything?" he asked, not really ready to say goodbye yet. 

"That would be great," he answered "Just lead the way." 

The connection in his bedroom was closer, so Harry led him back into the room that they spent most of the night and morning shagging vigorously. Harry could definitely see the mark their pleasure left on the room, from his rumpled dirty sheets to the strong musk of sex permeating the air. He lead Draco over to the large fireplace and motioned to the cream colored clay vase sitting on the mantle. 

"Here you are," he said certain he wasn't able to mask the displeasure in his voice this time. He watched as the other wizard picked up the vase an grab enough green powder before replacing it on the mantle. 

The blond hesitated momentarily before bidding farewell, and disappearing into the floo leaving Harry behind to sigh into the empty room.   


* 

The next three weeks passed in a blur, and before Harry knew it, it was time for his scheduled appointment with Dr. Copathia. It had been an extremely busy time in the office with the onset of flu season, so with Harry taking back-to-back patients, he barely had time to worry about whether or not the procedure worked. Now that he was sitting back in the Bayfield waiting room, the enormity of this being the day he would find out if he was pregnant or not was overwhelming his mind. 

Harry placed a trembling hand on his stomach, and was so afraid to hope. He didn't realize when he started the in vitro process that the possibly of the procedure not working could be so devastating. He was almost nauseous with worry. Of course he knew he could try again, but Harry knew deep down that if he received negative results today it would be pain equal to losing a baby. Who would want to put themselves through that more than once? He wasn't sure if he could. 

The reception area was suspiciously empty, and Harry had a feeling Ms. Crawley purposely avoided scheduling appointments around his own. If there was one thing he could scarcely tolerate, it was special treatment. However, he decided to just feel grateful if she did, because apparently these embarrassing bi-weekly freak-out sessions were going to be the norm. 

Harry sighed and slouched down in the overstuffed leather chair letting his head fall back against the padded back. He picked a few pieces of lint off his beige sweater and rolled the fabric balls between his thumb and index fingers. He then flicked the fluff onto the floor and concentrated on wandlessly banishing the mess. It took him about two minutes before he was satisfied that all the rubbish was gone, and he began to search around for something else to keep his mind occupied when Ms. Crowley breezed into the room. 

"Mr. Potter, I hope you have been keeping up with your potions and we hear some good news today! Come now child he's ready for you." she beckoned him seemingly all in one breath. She came forward as he was standing and grabbed his right hand placing it between both her weathered ones and squeezing. 

"Be positive dear," she reassured as she patted the back of his hand as she let go, "I've got a good feeling about this. Have since you left here last time." she finished as she turned to briskly lead him towards the examination rooms. 

"Yes m'am," he smiled fondly as he followed spry witch out of the reception area. She had this uncanny ability to always say just what he needed to hear, all without him needing to even open his mouth. He'd never met anyone so suited for their position, and he knew a lot of people that were great at their professions. 

She led him down the familiar corridor to exam room 3, and as she ushered him inside he was surprised to see Healer Copathia already waiting for them. Being a healer himself, Harry was familiar with clinic rotations, so he must have truly been the only patient in the office at that moment. 

"Mr. Potter, come on in!" Healer Copathia greeted, "We'll only be a moment today. My wife's throwin' a dinner party for her sister's birthday, and I promised her I'd be on hand." he stated as he stood from his stool and gestured Harry towards the examination table. "So you, my boy, are my last patient of the day." 

As Healer Copathia confirmed his suspicions, Harry crossed the room to the examination tables and hopped onto the brown leather surface. Ms. Crawley remained in the room as well as she checked over his charts and sat out various medical supplies. He was unused to having more than two adults in an examination room and it was feeling a little crowded in the small space. 

"Usually I would let Madam Crawley get your vitals first, but like I said, I'm on a bit of a tight schedule," Healer Copathia explained as he gestured for Harry to lift his shirt, "so, I'm going to perform the test first and let her go ahead and finish up." 

"I just need to perform three spells, two of which as a healer you should be familiar with," the older healer informed as performed the pregnancy and seeking spell in rapid succession. It was done so quickly that Harry couldn't read the results for himself. 

"Good, good," Healer Copathia said absently as he recorded some notes on his chart, "The last you may not be familiar with, especially working primarily with children. It's a specialty spell." he trailed off as he waved his maple colored wand in a number of complicated patterns. 

Harry observed as his stomach lit up in a myriad of colors he couldn't even began to decipher the meaning of. He watched as the healer took his time studying each pattern of color from several different angles, before canceling the spell with a snap of his wrists. 

"Well looks like everything is in order," Healer Copathia declared as he jotted down a few more notes on Harry's patient chart, "The final spell was to check to make sure your magic was not attacking the baby's magic or the baby itself, of course. I'll need to see you once a month from now until the wee one arrives and Madam Crawley will set up those appointments with you," he finished as he began gathering is notes and files up and heading for the door where he paused. 

"Any questions Lad?" he asked as a afterthought. 

"So... It worked, I'm pregnant," he asked in shock as his brain finally caught up with the last few moments. 

"Why of course," Healer Copathia affirmed, "I would have thought as a healer you would have already done the spell. I know how most people can't wait. Even had a couple do a muggle test once." he said with a bark of laughter. 

"I would have but you know how unreliable test results are when performed on oneself." Harry answered sheepishly, "Your own magic always seeks to give you the answer you want most, and I did want to be disappointed if I was wrong." he finished. 

"Well I'm sorry then, I didn't mean to keep you in suspense," he chuckled, that's what I get for assuming." 

"Well let me be the first to say congratulations then," Ms Crawley interjected for the first time since they came into the room, "Carmine, Lysette will have my head if you're late again, off with you," she finished making a shooing motion at the door. 

"Thank you again Healer, enjoy your evening." Harry called out with a massive grin as the large wizard shuffled out the door. 

"See Mr. Potter, what did I tell you about thinking positive?" The old mediwitch stated as she floated a trey of medical tubes and cups to hover beside him. "I'm just going to grab your vitals and get a few samples and I'll let you go out and spread the good news." 

Harry smiled as Ms. Crowley drew a couple tubes of blood with the wave of her wand, then proceeded to run an intensive nutrient scan. His mind was still stuck on the mention of spreading the good news. Was it crazy that Draco was the first person he thought of when she mentioned that. He hadn't really thought about the other wizard in the past fortnight, except when he was alone in bed after days he wasn't completely knackered from work. 

Harry figured the immediate longing he felt after Draco left his flat a couple weeks ago was just the post coital high messing with his head, but maybe he should have taken those feelings more seriously. Harry had sincerely thought about owling the blond the next day, but felt it was just too soon to contact him without just looking desperate. Then Monday rolled around and work got really crazy and here it was weeks later, and he was pretty sure the other wizard had probably moved on by now. 

"There, all finished Dearie." Ms. Crawley stated shaking Harry out of his thoughts. "You are a tad deficient in Vitamin D and iron, so I am going to have extra added to your prenatal potions." she advised as she finished labeling the samples she took. 

"Sunlight and more broccoli, got it," Harry replied cheekily. 

"Now don't you be getting smart with me, this is serious business Mister," she said as she hit him on the hand."You'll do as I say and like it!" she laughed as shoved several pamphlets into his hands. 

"What is all this?" Harry asked as he thumbed though the stack of parchment. 

"Read em," she said sternly, "They tell you what you can't do for the next 40 or so weeks, and also what not to be surprised about if it happens. Don't want you rushing in here for every little twinge." she joked. 

"Hey. I'm a healer, I think I have a leg up on what to expect." he argued playfully. 

"Oh please, you lot are the worst! Always coming in babbling about some kind of rare ailment, just cause you know it's possible." she said. "I tell you ignorance really would be bliss." she laughed. 

"My dear lady, you make us healers sound like high-strung hypochondriacs," he stated with mock offense. 

"Well if the shoe fits, Sugarplum." she sassed. "Now let's get you out of here, I want to enjoy my early weekend too!" she finished. 

As they walked back towards the reception area, they continued to banter back and forth. Ms. Crawley loved to give it as good as she got and the two of them were almost in stitches before she made her way behind her desk to pull out the appointment book. 

"Let's see here, How does Friday March 12 sound?" she asked as she pulled a quill from her hair bun. 

"Sounds great. 1:30?" he replied leaning causally against the desk. 

"1:30 it is, Sweetie, now here's your prescriptions and _make_ sure you take them on time. It's very important!" she reiterated. 

"Hey, I understand completely," he said as he held up his hand in a gesture of surrender. " No one wants this to go any better than me, trust me," he reassured. 

"Oh, of course Lad, don't pay this old lady any attention. I'm just so excited for you that's all." she started. "I know how important this is to you, and I just want everything to just be perfect for you." 

"As long as I'm holding a healthy baby at the end of all this, everything will be perfect. You'll see." Harry said as he smiled warmly at the careworn witch. "I certainly appreciate the fact that you care though." 

"Well after everything you've done for us, you deserve to be happy," she stated her eyes a little damp behind her spectacles. "Now please get out of here before you have me all weepy. Go and have a good weekend." she finished as she made a shooing gesture towards the door. 

"You too as well, Ms. Crawley. See you next month then." he replied as he took a few backwards steps towards the exit. 

"Until then," she said as he pivoted and made his way back out into the afternoon sunshine. 

* 

Harry made it back to his flat a few hours later after stopping to pick up his prescription and a stop at Gringotts to inquire about some of his investment accounts. It was still sinking in that he was actually pregnant and the huge contented smile that had been brewing for the last few hours was definitely not going anywhere anytime soon. He hadn't shared the news with any of his friends as of yet, and he thought it may be best to let it sink in a few days for himself. 

He sat down his box of prescription potions on his island counter, and washed his hands in the sink. He'd decided to prepare a nice roasted butternut squash soup for dinner that evening and he needed to get his squash in the oven soon. He pulled out the ingredients and set them out on his black granite counter top. Once he made sure he had all the ingredients he needed, he pulled out a glass baking dish and drizzled to bottom with extra virgin olive oil. He had just picked up the cleaver to cut open the squash when an unfamiliar bird tapped on the window over his bread maker. He sat the knife down and shuffled over to open the window and let in the clearly exhausted owl. He quickly relieved the beautiful grey bird of its burden, and went over to his hall closet to pull out an owl stand and a few treats. He set up the stand on the counter and the tired bird fluttered over and settled onto the stand to rest. He fed her a few of the treats before he grabbed a small bowl and filled it with water for the worn out owl. 

He picked up the letter curiously and couldn't directly figure out who it was from, so he decided to save it until after is squash went in the oven. He walked back over the wooden cutting board and reclaimed the knife, halving the butternut squash. He laid the halves into the glass dish and sprinkled them with sea salt, pepper, and a tiny bit more oil. Harry stuck the squash into the oven to bake and began chopping onions. Once he was finished chopping, he transferred the onion into a frying pan and tossed them in light butter. His mind kept wondering to the letter and he looked over and caught the owl fast asleep. Poor thing looked like it had traveled quite a distance. 

After he finished sautéing the onions he turned the range off and waited for the oven timer to go sound. He waited for about 5 minutes before curiosity got the best of him and he crossed the kitchen and picked up the letter again. He briefly studied the envelop and observed the expensive parchment paper only had his name elegantly etched onto it with dark blue ink. He reached over and grabbed a butter knife from the silverware drawer, and used it to slit open the flap before setting it down so he could retrieve the letter. He carefully unfolded the paper and flicked his emerald eyes down to the bottom to indentify the signature to the writer. He gasped sharply and returned to the top of the letter to eagerly read its contents. 

_Potter,  
Did you know I had to practically steal one of the manor's house elves to bring back to Italy with me. And do you know why? That breakfast you cooked for me was bloody amazing! I hadn't had a full English in years, and you reminded me of how much I missed them. Sadly instead of stealing the house elf , I should have just stolen you. Picket's breakfast, unfortunately, significantly pales in comparison. Which frankly surprises the fuck out of me, because Malfoy house elves are culinary geniuses. So that being said, I am extremely interested in sampling what else you have stashed away in your repertoire. _

__  
I also have to admit the delicious meal was not the only pleasurable event that has kept you in the fore thoughts of my mind, and I'm not just referencing our amazing sexual compatibility. Which was truly amazing by the way. But what really has me intrigued is the fact that you are not at all like I've always thought. Admittedly we really never knew each other well to start with, but I find myself wanting to know so much more about you. There was some sort of connection between us that night, and I want to know if there could be more worth exploring. This is extremely forward I know, but as you might have guessed I am an extremely forward man. If I want it, I go for it.   
  


_So here is what I am proposing, Since I probably won't be back home for the next eight months or so, we should continue our correspondence until that time. Get to know each other better, and see if our goals could be aligned in the future. I am looking for a relationship so let me know immediately if you are not interested in the same. Please no games Potter, cause you are well aware I don't play fair. If my proposal sounds acceptable, please respond back in a timely manner.  
Lord Draco Malfoy _

_P.S. Please let Serge rest a day or two before sending him back. It's a long flight and I don't want to overtax the fellow._

Harry read over the missive several times in disbelief before the oven timer finally dinged bringing him out of his reverie. He quickly sat down the letter and grabbed a oven mitt from its hook to pull the softened squash out of the oven. Mind still swirling over the contents of Draco's letter he chopped the squash and dumped it into the blender sitting by the range top with the onions. Once the mixture was pureed, he transferred it to a medium saucepan and added a block of cream cheese and chicken stock. He sprinkled in a grated cinnamon stick and set the pot to simmer on low heat, before going back to reach for the letter so he could read it yet again. 

A relationship? A tall, handsome, intelligent, sexy, witty, wealthy man, who never saw him as just the boy-who-lived, hung like a beast, and a perfect balance of sweet and bite wants to try a relationship with him. The kind a relationship he has been searching for, for years by-the-way. All on the day he finds out he is officially pregnant with another man's child. Could it get more fucked up than this? Sadly, the irony of this little tragic tale in the making was that if he'd waited another week, hell if he had waited another day, he could have been starting a real family with Draco a year or so from now if they had meshed well. Now he was almost certain the blond would run for the hills as soon as he found out he was ripe with another's seed. 

Harry felt like he'd taken a cosmic bludger to the face. What was he going to write back? That he was interested but B.T.W I'll be having another man's baby soon. I was almost as the nightmare he was worried about those weeks ago sitting in the reception area on the day of his procedure came true. 

Harry sighed deeply as he put the letter back down on the counter and went over to pull his soup off the heat. He poured a bowl then cooled the remainder and placed it in the refrigerator. He cut a crust of bread from a French loaf and carried his meal over to the table for dinner. For as delicious as the soup smelled, it tasted like ash going down his throat. 

He sat at the table seemingly for hours absently stirring the soup before he decided it was best to just sleep on it. He had over 24 hours to reply to Draco's missive, and he desperately wanted to see if there was even a remote chance something more could develop. Right now there was just too much heaped on his brain for him to process clearly. A good night's sleep was certainly in order. 

* 

Harry was fortunate that the good night's sleep provided him with an excellent plan on how to proceed with Draco's proposal. Two months ago. Harry promised himself that he would get to know the gorgeous ex-Slytherin for two months, an acceptable time for someone not to know that they're are pregnant, and then if the chemistry was there, he'd have to inform the blond of the situation. It seemed like the perfect way to establish if they were even remotely compatible before adding any extra drama into the relationship. The problem was they were extremely compatible and a couple letters a week had quickly turned into a near daily correspondence, and Harry's two months were up. 

Draco's letters were the highlights of his week, and the other wizard was serious about them getting to know each other better. His notes revealed things about himself and his childhood that Harry knew the normally closed off man wouldn't share with just anyone. Nothing too big, but the fact he was trying to open up was telling. 

As Harry felt the bond between them tightening, it also felt like there was a noose around his neck doing the same. It wasn't fair to the other man to keep him in the dark about his condition any longer, but every time he sat down to write _that_ letter he chickened out. Some Gryffindor, huh. 

The first two months of Harry's pregnancy had been extremely smooth. He barely had any instances of morning sickness and his friends were over-the-moon for him. The only dark cloud hanging over the whole period was the guilt of lying to a man who was genuinely trying to build something more with him. He needed to tell him, but the next time he sat down to reply to Draco's latest message he shuffled it off again to 'next time'. 

Several weeks of 'next times' went by and Draco provided the perfect opportunity to confess his now three month old pregnancy by vaguely bringing up the desire for possibly starting a large family some near point in the future. Harry had even gone as far as drafting the letter admitting to the other man he was with child before burning it and sending back a reply mirroring Draco's desire for children. 

By the time Draco had eluded to his aspiration to return to England he was just entering his second trimester, and Harry knew he had to talk to someone. He sought out the most level headed person he knew, Hermione. After a day of going through the Black bank vaults, he invited her back to his flat and confessed to not telling Draco about the baby yet. To say she was furious with him was a understatement. She berated him for an hour about playing with other people's emotions, and how she thought he was a better man than that. 

After hormonally crying on her shoulder forever, he promised her he would confess to Draco immediately. He'd planned to send Draco a beautiful heirloom he found in the vaults to show the hard to impress aristocrat he was serious about pursuing a long-term relationship with him. He hoped that even with him not being upfront about the pregnancy over the last few months, Draco would realize he still wanted to be with him. 

When it was all said and done, and the post owl flew off with the parcel, it was suspiciously void of any mentions of pregnancy. Harry couldn't think of a single period in his life where he felt more wretched that he did at that very moment. 

* 

It was close to seven in the evening when Draco finally made it back to his office after a full day of protracted meetings and council hearings. To say the day had been frustrating would have been a complete understatement. Usually, Draco's job centered around keeping the goodwill of the Italian policy makers, so negotiations between the British Ministry and Italy would remain as favorable to his home country as possible. It was a task Draco generally felt he was well suited for, and he frequently had no issue manipulating the situation to get exactly what he wanted. Today, on the other hand, had severely tried his patience. 

Why? Constantine Malnaulti, that's why. The pompous, short statured little menace was sworn into the Italian Wizengamot last session, and he had been aiming to take Draco down a few notches ever since. The blond had turned his plump, balding arse down flat almost two years ago, and the wretched man was still trying to even the score. 

It wasn't even that he was doing that good of a job of it. Draco had still been able secure all of the pertinent legislation in his favor without giving up any major concessions, but the headache the little pissant caused him had majorly fucked up his day. 

Draco tossed down his outer robes and satchel on the maroon chesterfield before crossing his office space to his large mahogany partners desk. He slumped into his leather office chair and rested his head on his hands, briefly rubbing his throbbing temples. With an audible crack of his neck, he straightened his back and aimed to close out his day so he could make it back home before the late hour became even more ridiculous. His assistant had left a pile of unopened mail on the desk for him to sort through and Draco was seriously contemplating leaving them unanswered till morning when a package caught his eye. 

He plucked the small rectangular package out of the pile and spun it around till he caught the label. Instantly it was like every dark cloud that had infiltrated his day had been blown to the ends of the earth. The tag simply said 'Draco' in emerald green ink, but it was the familiar, barely legible, handwriting that caused a smile to bloom unbidden across the blond aristocrat's face. 

He fingered the package almost lovingly and tried to think of when the mere thought of the name Harry Potter started to send this unnamed feeling crashing through his chest. He couldn't necessarily call it love, because, if he was honest with himself, with the exception of his parents, he'd only felt real fondness for any of the other people in his life. Non familial love was as much of a foreign concept to him as muggle tanning booths(Why would you lay in a box and deliberately burn your skin?). Also considering Harry was, for many years, the person he was least fond of, it was strange to think that he was at the cusp of moving beyond fondness to something Draco was uncomfortable with defining. 

The impulsive letter he had sent to Harry over four months ago led to the two of them corresponding 2- 3 times a week, which soon increased to five as they discovered more and more things in common. They had yet to define their relationship, but he felt the time to take that step was rapidly approaching. Draco had already made a few subtle inquiries about returning home to England on a permanent basis. He'd felt for a while now, that it was time to return home and rebuild the Malfoy name there, but never with any kind of urgency. Reuniting with Harry had definitely turned up the heat on that notion. 

Curious as to what Harry thought was so important to send him, as they had only previously exchanged letters, Draco carefully pulled away the plain brown packaging to reveal a carved antique wooden box wrapped in a letter with more of the familiar writing. He sat the box down on the desk to read the note first. 

_Draco,_

_I hope you've had a good last few days. You'd mentioned you had a few important meetings coming up in our last letters, so I hope they went well for you. Everything is still good here, and I've had a few days off work recently. While I was out, I decided to be a little productive and catalogue some of the Black vaults. I know what you're thinking, and yes I've had over a decade to do this but I've just never got around to it. I had to have Hermione and Bill (Weasley if you didn't know) help me with going through everything considering the sheer amount of dark items in those vaults. I almost lost the fingers on my right hand on this fancy jeweled hand mirror thing. I thought Hermione was going to have my balls after that little incident._

_I was able to find some really awesome heirlooms though, and I've even picked out a few pieces to display at home. I did however find something that I just had to give to you. It literally has your name written all over it. Ironically it also kind of reminds me of you as well. I hope you like it. I miss you._

_Harry_

Draco smile and ran his long fingers over the words "I miss you' before setting the missive aside and returning his attention back to the decretive box. He picked up the small storage sized box and studied the very detailed engravings. The box itself was made of a polished oak that shined in the low light of his office. The lid on the hinged box was smooth except for the word 'Draco' carved in the center in beautiful calligraphy. The four sides of the rectangular box depicted a detailed representation of the night sky inlaid with tiny diamond chips. He carefully flipped it over to look at the bottom and gasped at the beautifully engraved Black Crest embossed with slightly peeling silverleaf. The box was exquisite. 

He slowly flipped the box back over and set it down on his desk before fingering the silver clasp that held it closed. Draco slipped open the clasp and cautiously opened the box. He gasped again, this time at the breathtaking object laying snug on a bed of crushed black velvet. He reached a trembling hand into the box and pulled out the most beautiful custom baby rattle he had ever seen. 

Custom baby rattles were at one time a very popular way for pureblood families to show off their wealth and status. Malfoy Manor itself had a hallway dedicated to showcasing fourteen of their heirloom rattles from about 1780 to 1860 when they fell out of fashion. He had always thought they were beautiful as a child, but none of them compared to this one. 

The rattle was a gleaming white gold about seven inches from handle to tip. The handle was ring shaped with two small bubble-like ridges on the bottom inside of the ring for easy gripping. There were two, smooth ball shaped transition pieces surrounding the two inch twisted handle, and the bulbous part of the rattle. The bulbous head of the rattle was oblong shaped and had 'Draco' etched on one side interlaid with sparkling emeralds, and the Draco constellation in clear diamonds mapped out on the other. To top the beautiful design off, there was a clear glass dome at the end of the rattle where you could see inside to the green and clear crystals that caused the 'rattling' sound when shook. 

Reverently spinning the rattle in his hand so he could take in all the details, Draco noted it was obviously charmed to be lighter so a baby could actually handle it. He couldn't believe Harry would give him something so priceless. Not only was it probably worth in the neighborhood of 80 to 130 thousand galleons box included, this was part of family legacy. Draco was taught from a early age that items of family legacy were paramount to all others. He would sale his last shoe before deeming to sale any part of the Malfoy legacy. 

Draco gently placed the toy back in the custom box and sat back in his chair deep in thought. If Harry had been raised in any pureblood home, he could have assumed the gift was a clear declaration of the intent to merge their families. Gifts of family legacy were often given as engagement gifts, and were usually thought about in great consideration because the gift was supposed to reflect why the giver thought the intended belonged with their family. Harry couldn't have found anything more perfect if he tried. Granted he belonged more legitimately to The House of Black than Harry did through his mother, he did not inherit so he could no longer claim legacy items. The only thing he still had a claim to was Black family magic because he was born from that tree. Was Harry even aware of the great honor in trying the merge the blood magic back with the family legacy? 

The question swirling in Draco's mind was 'what' exactly was being said with this extraordinary gift. Getting to know Harry over the past few months had taught Draco that the Ex-Gryfindor was all-in-all a simple man. He hinted at being ready to settle down and start a family, and live off that joy. Should he accept it as he would from any other family head and proceed with the negotiations towards marriage? He certainly felt they were matched well enough from getting to know him over the past few months. He probably knew Harry a great deal more than he would have known the beautiful pureblood debutante is father would have forced him to marry if he'd not been in prison. 

On the other hand, if Harry really just innocently sent the rattle just because his name was on it, it still had to mean something. Who sends someone you only have casual feelings about something so obviously expensive? Draco was never one to put too much stock into divination, but this was a sign. It was time to start the next chapter of his life, and he knew exactly who he wanted to start it with. __

* 

Harry exited the bathroom for what felt like the thirtieth time since he woke up that morning. Most babies frequently kick the bladder in the womb, But Harry was convinced his baby liked to just lay on his at all times. He made his way back to the kitchen where Hermione was supposed be making them ginger tea and found Rosie propped up on one of his counter stools drawing a picture of what looked like a fat orange cat. Hermione had poured her a cup of apple juice, and while she was drawing her picture she'd adorably poke out her lips and suck her juice through the bendy straw. He walked by her and affectionately ruffled her ginger curls, as she looked up and shot him a wide snaggletooth grin before returning to her drawing. Hermione was leaning on the counter waiting for the kettle to boil, while nosily going through his post. 

"You know it's considered extremely rude to go though other people private mail?" he teased her as he sat down at the dining table to get off his feet. 

"Yeah, yeah," she waved him off as she continued to read what he assumed was one of the last letters he'd received from Draco. "There are six letters from Malfoy posted in the last week alone. Are you trying to kill the poor post owl that has to carry all this from Italy and back constantly?" she joked as she came over to join him at the table. 

"Of course not," he scoffed before smiling teasingly, "There's about a three owl rotation we have going on right now," he laughed 

"Poor things," she chuckled before going back to finish the current letter in her hand. 

The kettle started to whistle so Harry let her finish the post while he went to grab the tea and a few biscuits. He set the tea service on the table between them and grabbed an extra plate to place a couple biscuits for Rosie. She grinned widely as he sat them down beside her juice and immediately grabbed one and took a huge bite. 

"Thanks Uncle Harry," her bubbly voice replied around a mouthful of chocolate chip and she immediately put her hand over her tiny mouth as her mother admonished her for talking with her mouth full. 

"You're welcome princess," he replied with a wink as he walked over to join Hermione back at the table just as she was finishing up the last letter. 

Harry busied himself with serving the tea for both of them, until he looked up and noticed Hermione was staring at him quite intently. 

"What?" he frowned. 

"I can't help but notice that there is still no mention of the baby in these letters. Why haven't you told him?" she asked pointedly as she accepted her teacup from Harry. 

"I know, I know," he sighed, "I need to tell him, but I just don't know how." he finished as he rubbed his temple in frustration at the start of the familiar conversation. 

"No, you needed to have told him three months ago!" she hissed in frustration. " You are almost five months pregnant now." 

"Don't you think I know that!" he spat back trying to keep his voice down for Rose's sake. "I have been trying to tell him, I just don't know how." 

"You've said that already," Hermione shot back as she shook the pile of letters from Draco at him. "This is starting to sound serious, _he_ is starting to sound serious," she stressed, "so I suggest you find out how to tell him quickly before you ruin any chance of the relationship developing into something more." 

"I'll tell him, I will," he promised looking at her beseechingly. 

"I'm only telling you this for your own good," she said softly, "I know you. You're falling in love with him. If he finds out from anybody else's lips but your own, it's over. The fact that you have kept this secret from him so long," she paused. "It may already be over," she finished sadly. 

Hermione stood up and walked around the table to kiss Harry on the forehead before calling for Rosie to gather up her things. As the little girl put away her art supplies, Hermione reached down to squeeze Harry's hands. 

"Write him, right now," she instructed 

Harry nodded absently as she gathered up Rose and prepared to floo home. He'd try, but the fear of losing Draco was too strong. He knew that after she left he'd find some excuse to put it off again. The terrifying thing was he had a strong feeling he was running out of time. 

* 

Harry wondered how long it would take him to get arrested if he just stripped down naked and resumed his walk down Diagon Alley. It wasn't even mid June yet and they were already experiencing 24 degree days, and that, coupled with his own personal summer, had Harry irritable and exhausted. He tugged at the collar of his soft blue linen shirt hoping to increase some air flow before giving up and attempting to cast another cooling charm. His casting had been slightly off lately, so he tended to avoid using spells if he could help it. Unfortunately this was one such moment he couldn't avoid it, but thankfully his magic decided to be cooperative and he sighed in relief as a cool chill settled over his skin. He tucked his wand away and smoothed his shirt down over his distended belly. 

At five months pregnant, He suspected he had developed a slight waddle, but his closest friends had assured him that he was walking as straight as ever. However the glint in their eyes as they said it assured Harry that they were full of shit. So in addition to him already feeling on display, he spent most of his time about that afternoon focusing on walking normally as possible. The pain in his feet and lower back were not helping in that endeavor in the slightest. He was hoping to get his errands done quickly so he could hurry back home, sit back on his comfortable couch, and prop his feet up. 

He wouldn't even be out in this weather if Rosie's fifth birthday party was not that upcoming Saturday at the Burrow. Ron had been complaining about the long list of stuff Hermione had given him to take care of for the party, and like an idiot, Harry volunteered to split it with him. 

Diagon Alley was the last place he wanted to be currently after last month's frenzy in the papers when he could no longer hide his pregnancy anymore. The fervor over the paternity of his child was massive and no less than four articles a day were printed over the speculation of who could possibly be the father. He was followed every time he set foot outside his flat in hopes that he would lead them to his baby's other father until his monthly appointment with Healer Copathia clued the media in on the true nature of the conception. 

After that, there was nothing but ' Poor lonely Boy-Who-Lived' articles about him giving up on finding true love and just settling for the love of a child(some of which were closer to the truth than he cared to admit). The ridiculous amount of proposals and love declarations that spawned from those articles were astounding. 

Lastly, were the articles interviewing men who had donated seed to the clinic all demanding to know if Harry had chosen their samples. Some even going as far as to threaten to file suit for joint custody if they were determined to be the donor. Harry was extremely grateful he had the foresight to choose a foreign contributor, if only to prevent the bloodshed if one of those idiot wizards would have tried to go through with their threats. 

After finding out that Healer-Patient confidentiality and Sperm Donation laws were ironclad, the media shifted its attention to what they dubbed "Bump Watch," capturing pictures of him doing the mundane, from grocery shopping to going to and from work. At least they were keeping their distance, as a few photographers found out the hard way that temperamental Harry Potter was even more so pregnant. He was not afraid to use his vast knowledge of curses if he got too annoyed with them. 

Even now as he was making his way to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour to order Rosie's Fairy Dust Cake ice cream for her party, he knew six photographers, at the least, were failing to discretely trail him down the street. Thankfully he only had two other stops after that, and he was hoping to get them done a quickly as possible and go home. 

Bells merrily tinkered overhead as Harry stepped into the cool ice cream parlour. The hot muggy day had driven a huge crowd into the shoppe, and Harry was keenly aware of the many pairs of eyes following him as he made his way over to the queue of patrons waiting to order. 

Harry swept his eyes around the room taking in the renovations Fauna Fortescue had made since he'd last visited the establishment. The shop was now a garish sparkly pink and purple, in strong contrast to the yellow, navy blue, and white it was when Florean ran the shoppe. The formerly black, round iron wrought tables and chairs were repainted a gleaming white, and sweet figurines now danced across the walls. It was all very whimsical, clearly meant to dazzle the children when they visited. 

The two young witches running the counter were very efficient and in no time he moved to the front of the line. The pretty raven-haired girl serving the ice cream nearly dropped her scooper when he stepped up to the front of the counter and smiled. 

"Wel-Welcome to Florean Fortescue's, m-may I interest you in a cone of T-triple Berry Tongue Tickler sorbet today?" she stuttered out her customary greeting, her huge brown eyes wide behind her golden framed glasses. 

"Actually, that sounds really good," Harry replied, "Can you add both peanut butter and marshmallow sauce to that please?" he finished absently rubbing his rounded belly. 

"Yeah sure," she answered weakly as she briefly scrunched up her nose in disgust, "Anything else with that?" she asked as she began to scoop up his order. 

"Do you have any Cinnamon Suzies' topping?" he added as a afterthought. 

"Sure," she stated slowly as she scooped up the crushed cinnamon and sugar coated wafers and sprinkled them on the top of the messy cone, and she looked decidedly green when she handed it over to him. "Anything else?" she asked reluctantly as she watched him take a huge bite out of his creation. 

"Mmm, no this is great," he moaned after he swallowed the first bite, "Wait, no actually yes," he remembered, "I also need a three container bulk order of Fairy Dust Cake ice cream to be delivered on Saturday to the Burrow in Ottery St. Catchpole around noon please." 

"Oh, is this for a party?" she smiled looking relieved the order was not for another nasty concoction. 

"Yes, for my god-daughter's birthday," he replied searching in his pockets for his money pouch. "She absolutely had to have it, it's her favorite." he laughed. 

"Well, don't tell anyone," she mock whispered, "but it's still my favorite too. Even though it for little kids!" she giggled. "4 galleons and 12 sickles please and sign here to verify delivery date and time." she finished as she produced an order sheet. 

Once he signed the sheet, it flashed and a duplicate was produced. He took the extra copy and stuffed it into the pocket of his white trousers before thanking the young lady and meandering through the crowd towards the exit. 

The heat swept over him as he stepped back onto the busy street. He only needed to stop by Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes to pick up Ron's party order and J. Pippin's Potions to refill a prescription for himself. Making the decision to save the potions stop for last, he continued to munch on his treat as he made his way to the Weasley's joke shop. 

As Harry stepped into the large novelty joke shop, he was greeted with a loud obnoxious belch and a rush of cooler air. The bright shop was filled with laughing, screaming kids running to and fro setting off noisy cranks and testing free wheezes. Bubbles and feathers were floating around everywhere and bright flashes of light were going off every few seconds. Harry grinned as he watched the madness before ambling his way over to the checkout counter to pick up his order. 

There was no one at the counter, so he tapped the bell on the counter and hastily covered his ears as an earsplitting rooster crow rang throughout the shop causing a papier-mâché basilisk floating near the ceiling to explode. Red and green confetti rained down all over the store from the explosion. Harry blew off a piece that landed on his ice cream, and took a couple more bites to finish off the treat as the storeroom door opened up. A tall wizard with waist length dread-locks and orange robes stepped through the door into the shop proper. 

"Lee Jordan!" Harry bellowed throwing a hand out to enthusiastically shake the other wizards', "It's bloody well been a long time!" 

"Aye mate, two long years now!" Lee grinned showing off his straight pearly white teeth. "And look at you!" he reached over the counter and placed a hand on Harry's obviously pregnant belly. "When can we expect this little one?" he asked smiling from ear to ear. 

"Mid October hopefully," Harry answered rubbing his abdomen. 

"Ah, my little one was born in October too, a girl, Zoe. My Chessa hated being pregnant during the summer months." he shared cackling. 

"Then we are in total agreement! Being pregnant in this heat is miserable." Harry laughed. 

"Hey, It's totally worth it though, do you know what you're having?" he asked. 

"A boy," he replied with a contented smile. 

"A boy huh, picked out any names?" Lee inquired teeth flashing. 

"I'm narrowing it down," he answered conspiratorially, "Just not ready to share just yet," he winked. 

Ah, you're no fun mate," he laughed, " So what brings you in here today?" 

"I'm actually here to pick-up Ron's order for Rosie's birthday party this weekend." Harry answered. "He said something about it not being able to be shrunk." he finished. 

"Oh Yeah," Lee answered as he bent down to pull something from underneath the counter. "George said someone would be dropping by to pick this up today cause some of the products don't react well to resizing." he said as he pulled two huge shopping bags out and placed them on the counter. 

"Er, I think Ron definitely went a bit overboard," Harry said as he took in the stuffed thigh high bags. 

"Hey, they're only kids once, you'll see." he laughed, " Good thing we could put a feather-light charm on the bags, or I wouldn't be able to even let you carry them out the store." Lee chuckled. 

"Right," Harry smiled, "Now I know why Ron was so eager to foist this task over to me." he laughed as he picked up the bags, and other than being a bit cumbersome, they were fairly easy to handle. 

Harry glanced back and a few of the patrons were ready to checkout and had queued behind him. He stepped to the side to allow Lee to ring up the next shopper and bid him farewell. 

"Lee, it was great to see you man! I'll let you get back to the customers, but we have to catch up soon," he said as he tried to ignore the nosy stares of the people in line. 

"Absolutely mate!" he answered as he bagged the next customers purchases, "You take care of yourself okay." he finished as he nodded in Harry's direction. 

"Will do," Harry saluted as he made his way to the shop exit. 

Stepping back out into the sun, Harry briefly sat the huge bags down to refresh his cooling charm, before turning left towards J. Pippen's. The photographers were still hanging about across the street, and Harry was eager to get his last errand over with so he could head home for the evening. 

He was passing Amanuensis Quills when he heard someone calling his name. He glanced behind him into the mass of shoppers trying to locate who was attempting to gain his attention. He heard his name once more and this time saw a head of platinum blond hair weaving through the crowd in his direction. The color quickly drained from Harry's face as he saw Draco rapidly approach. 

"Oh no, not now," he whispered to himself as the blond closed the distance between them. Harry watched the small pleased upturn of Draco's lip fade into an expressionless mask as he drew level with him. 

Draco slowed to a halt once he was within a foot of him and he watched the taller wizard slowly take in his appearance. 

"Potter?" Draco stated somewhere between a question and a statement, and Harry was certain his heart was going to shudder to a halt right in his chest. 

"Draco," Harry began hoping the absolute terror he was feeling was in no way reflected in his voice, "I didn't know you'd be home this weekend! Will you be staying a few days?" he finished trying to sound nonchalant as Draco's mercury gaze never lifted from his mid-section. 

When narrowed grey eyes finally connected his own, Harry felt a jolt of guilt hit him square in the gut. Unable to hold the blond's heated gaze, he focused on a spot over his right shoulder, and desperately tried to think of something to say that could possibly salvage the situation. 

While he stood there floundering, he watched Draco glance around briefly before tightly grabbing his upper arm and swiftly maneuvering him over to a more secluded alcove between store fronts. 

"What is this?" he hissed once they were away from prying ears never letting go of Harry's bicep. His cold eyes were riveted, inches away from Harry's own as the brunette tried to form an answer to Draco's question. 

"Draco, I'm sorry," was all he managed to get to spill from his lips after mouthing stupidly in the blond's firm grasp. His breathe was coming out in small gasps as panic seized his diaphragm. He couldn't lose him, not like this. He had to make him understand. 

"You're pregnant." he demanded, it was not a question. Draco looked like he was a few seconds from shaking the brunette wizard where he stood. "Did you not think it was pertinent to mention you were carrying a child once in the five months we've been communicating?" he growled out, nostrils flaring in indignation. 

"Please, Drac-" Harry tried to apologize again but the irate man wasn't finished. 

"How far gone are you?" he sneered, jerking Harry's arm slightly as he demanded an answer. 

"Please," Harry pleaded as he tried again to explain the situation, but the blond was having none of it. 

"How far?" Draco snapped raising his voice for the first time since their confrontation began. By then the tears Harry had been so desperately trying to hold back were spilling down his cheeks. He closed his eyes willing the other man to understand. 

"Five months," he whispered as Draco took a surprised step back, still without releasing his arm. He observed the taller man's eyes narrow in calculation before an emotion flashed by too quick for him to read. The grip on his bicep tightened painfully to bruising strength as he was jerked flush to the ex-Slytherin, and mercury eyes bore into his own. 

"Is it mine?" he demanded, outwardly frozen as he waited for Harry to answer. Harry let out a low keening moan and adverted his eyes. He could no longer stand to meet Draco's accusatory gaze. The shame was ripping him apart. 

"No, I'm sorry," he sobbed, "If you would just let me explain," he tried to finish but Draco flung his hand away in disgust causing him to lose is balance and stumble back first into the wall. 

It was over. He knew enough about Draco to know the walls had been erected, and he would never get passed them enough to explain. He knew enough from experience that the only thing he would get from behind those walls were acidic words and scorn, and he braced himself for the worst of it. 

"You repulsive slut," he sneered, "If I had known you'd spread your legs for any hard up wizard who complemented your skanky arse, I would have never bothered pursuing you." he spat. 

Harry shivered as Draco leaned in closer, towering over him as he snarled directly in his face. 

"Did you think you could trick me into taking care of the bastard spawn in your belly? Huh" he claimed as pain shot through Harry's chest as he spoke of his baby like it was unwanted. He deserved it, his child didn't. He opened his mouth to defend his child when the other man cut him off again. 

"Fat fucking chance that," he hissed, "I warned you not to play with me. I can't believe I was considering sharing my life with your deceitful, gold-digging arse. I came here this week to-" 

Harry watched Draco struggle to finish the sentence. He'd seen Draco Malfoy angry more times than any other emotion he'd been witness to during the whole time they'd known each other. But the level of cold fury radiating off the blond now went beyond any he'd ever seen before. He could hear the taller man's teeth grind as his jaw clenched in rage. 

"I promise, I'll destroy you if I have to tear my soul apart doing it." he finally pledged as he stepped back and disappeared with a deafening crack. 

Harry stood trembling against the wall, eyes closed, for a few moments before gathering his wits and collecting up his belongings to make his escape. He glanced across the road and the paparazzi were excitedly snapping away in his direction. He groaned in despair and apparated straight home. 

* 

Draco's sudden appearance in the main entry hall of Malfoy Manor made such a thunderous crack, that the sound echoed off the marbled floors and disappeared into the vaulted ceilings like the roof was caving in. Draco was so enraged, the effort to hold back his scream of fury left broken skin where his manicured nails gouged into the palms of his shaking fists. He couldn't move, He couldn't think. All he could do was feel. 

He tried desperately to douse the flames roaring in his chest. He needed control. Control over his emotions. The mask had cracked and if there was one thing his father ever taught him, that he still held to, it was never exact revenge in anger. And he would get his revenge. 

Draco clutched his fine hair in frustration, not even flinching as his nails tore into his scalp drawing a few drops of blood. He was vaguely aware of rapidly approaching footsteps, until a concerned voice called his name from somewhere above him bringing him back to the present. He glanced up and saw his mother rapidly descending the grand staircase one hand holding up her skirts, and the other clutching her chest. 

"Draco darling, Are you alright? What has happened?" she asked her voice slightly sharp in worry. "What are doing home, I wasn't expecting you!" 

"Forgive me, Mother," he ground out through clenched teeth, "I had business in London, and I had intended to contact you tonight so that we could reconnect sometime tomorrow." 

"Tomorrow?" she asked incredulously as she place a hand lightly on his forearm, "What business did you have in London that would have prevented you from coming home tonight?" she finished. 

"Well Mother," he mocked, "I had hoped to spend the night with my newly betrothed," he ignored her gasp as he hand flew to cover her mouth and continued, "however that was before I found out he was a mendacious slut." 

"Betrothed," she exclaimed, "Draco-" she cut herself off throwing up a delicate hand. " _We_ are going to start from the beginning," she finished resolutely as she properly laced her arm into the stiff crook of his elbow and began leading him to the Blue Room. 

She summoned one of the house elves once they made it to the formal sitting room. She then demanded they open the heavy cobalt drapes and bring them tea service before leading her son over to the velvet, midnight blue cabriole. 

Draco sank down onto the cushions and put his head in his hands as some of the rage finally started to seep away with his mother taking a firm hand of the situation. Draco just didn't expect it to leave behind such a weariness, a ache. 

He felt his mother gracefully sit next to him on the sofa, but couldn't bother to lift his head. Instead he focused of the sound of her quietly arranging her skirts properly, so the fabric wouldn't wrinkle, and her soft commanding tones as she directed the elf that had returned with the tea service. 

"Sit up Darling," she dictated as he poured him a cup tea and placed it on a saucer. She added milk and honey before placing it firmly into his hands. She remained silent as she served herself, before turning her obvious attention to Draco. 

"Now, it seems I have been kept quite out of the loop." she stated, pursing her lips in slight reprimand. "Explain what has got you quite so agitated, and _start_ from the beginning." she directed giving him a pointed look. 

Draco took a fortifying swallow of his tea and stoically rehashed the past several months including the first meeting at the pub, the proposal, the months of correspondence, the gift, and his decision to comeback and began the paperwork for a marriage agreement. Finally Draco explained what occurred that afternoon after he left Smiswick, Caput, and Langley to have his solicitor draw up legal paperwork regarding the betrothal contracts. 

All the while, Narcissa remained silent as he regaled her, occasionally interjecting a 'hum' or 'I see' in the appropriate places. Once he was finished with his recount, she leisurely placed her tea china on the antique coffee table in front of her and turned slightly to more directly face her son. 

"Darling I can certainly see why you'd be upset." she stated calmly while she reached to take a lemon bar from the provided platter and bite delicately into it. 

Draco watched as she unhurriedly savored the pastry and used her napkin to deftly pat her lips. He waited for her to get upset on his behalf, but she just seemed merely curious. 

"And his explanation was?" she inquired raising a elegant brow. 

"Mother! What does it matter? Why would I care about the little liar's excuses?" Draco snapped indignantly, "The fact of the matter is, I made it clear what I wanted from the beginning of the relationship, and he deceived me for five months. Probably laughing it up with his dim-witted friends." he ranted. 

"Hmm, I suppose you're right," she acquiesced absently picking up her tea cup, "It seems unlikely that there would be any more to the story. I mean after five months-" Narcissa trailed off taking a silent sip of her tea. 

"Exactly Mother, Five months." he repeated, "Who expresses the willingness to commit to someone, even going as far as to send what could be considered a courting gift, all the while planning to have a child with another man?" he asked heatedly hands clenched in the fabric of his black trousers to keep from gesturing wildly. "Clearly someone trying to set me up to play the fool!" 

Narcissa didn't respond other than a slight tip of her head to show she was listening. Draco could clearly see her calculating something. They sat in momentary silence as Draco had learned long ago to let his mother mull through whatever was going on in her mind. Draco busied himself with selecting a raspberry tart from the service tray while he waited for his mother to speak her piece. 

"May I see the gift? Did you bring it with you?" she asked softly when she finally broke the silence. 

Draco didn't reply but shifted so he could reach into the expanded inside pocket of his traveling cloak, which he had neglected to remove when he'd come in. He fished out the decretive wooden box and passed it to her without a word. He watched her slowly take in the details of the small container from all angles. She took a delicate, well manicured finger and traced his name on the lid before finally opening the latch. Besides the visible intake of breath, Narcissa did not show any other reaction to the rattle encased within. 

She sat the box down in her lap and pulled out the rattle so she could take in all the beautiful details. Draco observed her spin the toy in her hands and lightly touch the tiny embedded jewels before giving the rattle a soft shake. Her lips upturned slightly before she opened the lid on the small box and gently placed the expensive gift back inside. Once she closed the top, she smoothed her hand along the lid once more before returning her attention back to him. 

"This is _clearly_ a gift one would send someone they had absolutely no feelings for at all," she stated pointedly meeting Draco's mercury gaze directly, "In fact, I myself have often sent gifts so outrageously expensive and of great family value to people I wished to make a fool of." she finished nonchalantly. 

"Mother-" he started. 

"Draco," she interrupted, "It is my turn to speak." she said sternly before she called for Nooby and made a low request Draco could not quite hear. Once the elf popped away, she returned her attention back to him and reached over to take one of his hands in her own. 

"I have felt it was long past time for you to place the needs of the Family first and initiate the process of securing the family line," she began, "However, I promised myself I would not push, and let you make that decision on your own." She squeezed his hand and drew in a deep breath before continuing. 

"As much as I love your Father, I realize I let him control our lives, _your_ life, much longer than he should have." she said firmly meeting his gaze." At the time that you should have been learning to make your own decisions and mistakes as a young man, your Father kept you well under thumb. I certainly believe you would have made different choices, if given the opportunity. Your Father-" she stopped and looked away unable to finish her sentence. 

Draco felt her lace her long elegant fingers with his own very similar ones. As he waited for her to compose herself, he studied their linked fingers and concluded he had definitely inherited his elegant pianist hands from her. He smiled slightly, as he did whenever he could recognize an obvious physical link to his proud mother, and pulled their joint hands into his lap. Narcissa closed her eyes briefly and placed her other hand on top of their joined ones. 

"The point is," she started again, " I promised I would not push you, and let you become the man I knew you could be. And make no mistake, I am very _proud_ of that man." She stressed. "But being a man also means taking care of the responsibility and obligations to your family. It thrills me to know you have been contemplating the future." she commented as she reached over to pick up a sheaf of papers Nooby left on the end table as they were speaking. 

"If you really felt Mr. Potter would have made an advantageous addition to the family, I suggest you think long and hard about closing that door and burning those bridges." she warned before placing the bundle of paper on his lap and gracefully standing. 

"Darling, I've always felt it was foolish of you not to keep up with British news while you were in Italy," she said as she gestured with her head to the stack of what he now knew were several copies of the Daily Prophet. "I hope you'll find British news is _always_ relevant despite the amount of wild gossip often printed," she said cryptically as she began to make her way out of the room. She placed her hand on the arching doorway just before she passed and looked over her shoulder at Draco. 

"And to answer your earlier question, perhaps someone would go as far as to send one an extravagant courting gift if they wanted to express genuine feelings for the recipient. Perhaps that someone was also very afraid that the object of their affections would not return them if they found they were currently with child. Perhaps that someone just wanted a chance to create a family with someone who'd expressed the same interest. Were they wrong? Certainly. But- perhaps they deserve a chance to explain. Goodnight Draco." she finished softly and glided out of the room. 

Draco sat there for a long while trying to absorb his mother's soft words before shaking his head and deciding to retire for the evening as well. 

* 

Draco stood at the floor-to-ceiling picture window staring out over the pitch black Manor grounds. The pensive blond was deep in thought as a glass of scotch dangled precariously from his lax fingers. The ice had long since melted, all but ruining the expensive liquid inside. It had been three days since he returned to Wiltshire and Draco was no closer to figuring out what he was going to do about the 'Harry situation' as he was when his mother showed him the Prophets. He'd ignored all the owls the other man had sent and returned them unopened. 

On one hand, the other wizard had lied to him for months, concealing something that would have potentially made him reconsider courting him. Not that Draco was above lying, he was a Slytherin after all, it's in their nature. He just believed that when two people were trying to form a partnership, it was important to be as upfront as possible because there was no going back after papers were signed and vows were made. He had to wonder how far Harry would've taken his deception. What if he would have done what he originally planned and just contacted his solicitors and had Harry sent the betrothal contract? Would Harry have signed it without telling him about the child? Leaving him looking the fool? 

On the other hand, now that Draco could think rationally, he found it hard to believe Harry set out to maliciously lie to him in order to inflict any sort of real damage. Knowing the idiot Ex-Gryfindor he probably wanted explore their relationship before throwing a bludger in the game. He could have respected that Slytherin flavored justification if Harry hadn't let him be strung along far too long, as if his feelings didn't matter. 

Draco also had a few days to come to terms with the fact, that he wouldn't have been so angry and upset if he didn't have some sort of strong feelings for the brunette. He had let himself start to fall without even realizing it. Draco was ready to start a family and opened his heart for the first time to someone he thought safe. I mean who couldn't trust a man willing to die for the safety of complete strangers. While Draco's ego was burned, he knew Harry had no intention of hurting him purposely and that left him conflicted. 

Part of him wanted to wash his hands of the situation entirely, while the other half wanted to hold onto the promise of the solid relationship he believed he could build with the other man. Draco was unaccustomed to being so conflicted. He needed answers, and there was only one place to get them. 

He clinched the glass in his hand and resolved to let Harry try to justify his deceit to Draco. He slowly drank down the watered down drink and set the empty glass on the sidebar. Determined to confront raven haired wizard before he changed his mind, Draco engaged the floo from his study, and hoped Harry forgot to close the wards to him. 

* 

Today was the first day Harry had been able to make it out of bed in the aftermath of the disaster in Diagon Alley with Draco. He blamed his fluctuating hormones on the amount of hours he spent sobbing into his pillow, and forced himself to return to reality that morning and return to work after a two day absence. 

The day was long and tiring as he tried to catch up with his appointments, as well as deal with several walk-ins. The balls of his feet and his lower back were killing him, so when he stumbled out of the floo, around six, the couch was as far as he made it. If he had the ability to think, in his tired state, he would have just flooed into his bedroom, but higher brain functions were beyond him at that point. Harry just curled up on his wide burgundy couch and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the decretive pillow. 

When he began to wake up several hours later, he could tell the sun had set due to the lack of light behind his eyelids. Refusing to open his eyes just yet, he rolled onto his back and groaned. He stretched his tight muscles before bringing his hands to his swollen belly and caressing the skin that separated him from his developing child. Lately he was starting to feel more defined twitches and flutters as the baby started moving around in earnest, and couldn't wait till he began to be able to feel the movements with his own hands. 

He smiled as he felt his son fidget within his stomach, and realized his little one was probably hungry since he hadn't eaten anything but a snack since around four o'clock that afternoon. He yawned and stretched again before struggling to roll into a sitting position so he could go scrounge up something to eat. He rubbed his green eyes slowly before standing to make his way to the kitchen. He had only taken a couple of steps before he was startled by the silent man sitting in the grey wingback chair. Harry threw out his arms as he began to stumble, and like a flash Draco was out of the chair to steady him. 

Once he was stabilized, the blond quickly let go and calmly sat back down crossing his legs without a word. Harry stood there and continued to stare nervously at Draco as he waited for the other man to acknowledge him. They continued to lock eyes for a few more minutes before Harry decided to break the silence. 

"Draco I-" he started before Draco held up a hand to silence him. 

"I just want you to explain." the other wizard commanded shortly, waving his hand in a gesture for him to begin. Harry nodded slowly and shuffled back over to the couch and sat down on the end closest to Draco. He scooted to the edge of the cushion in an effort to be closer to the man he knew he was very much in love with. 

The fact that Draco was giving him the chance to explain caused hope to bloom in his chest. He needed to be completely honest with him. Honest as he should have been from the beginning. He realized he had been extremely selfish in not informing Draco he was pregnant from the very start. Nothing he could say would excuse that, but he had to try and win the other man's forgiveness if he had any hope of a future relationship with him. Harry inhaled deeply and began to speak. 

"I just want to start with letting you know, it was never my intention to hurt you in any way," he stated looking directly at Draco. "I was selfish and I wanted to see if I could really have something special with you. I tried to kid myself into thinking I wasn't lying to you in the beginning. But as we communicated more and more, and I fell harder and harder the guilt began to eat me up inside. I was a coward and I'm truly sorry. So I'm going to tell you what I should have told you as soon as you wrote me expressing your interest." 

Harry bit his lip as he finished his apology. Draco had pinned him with his sharp gaze and barely blinked as he admitted his guilt. He understood he had to continue and took another fortifying breath before moving on 

"That night at the Double Hex, I told you I was celebrating life. Well, I meant it literally. I was celebrating new life. That was the day of my en vitro procedure, and as fantastic as that evening was-," he tried to smile a bit here, but the blonds expression never changed. "I never expected anything to come out of it, but I definitely wanted something to." he stressed. 

Harry knew the hard part of his confession was coming up, and he struggled with how to reveal the true level of his deceptions. It wasn't helping that he had received any kind of reaction from Draco other than that stoic stare. 

"I knew," he said as he focused on Draco's mouth so he wouldn't have to look into his eyes, "That day you wrote me, I had just found out the procedure worked and I was pregnant." he confessed. There was a miniscule tightening of Draco's lips that he would have probably missed if he wasn't looking, and that had been the only reaction he'd seen from the other wizard all evening. He rushed to finish. 

"You offered me what I had been waiting for, for almost a decade, and I only thought of myself. Then after awhile, I just wanted you. I was falling in love so fast, faster than I've ever before. I promised myself I would tell you after two months, but by then the feelings were already forming and I told myself that if I gave it a bit longer you may feel the same for me and accept the baby along with me." Harry scoffed at himself and sat back on the couch to relieve some pressure from his back. 

"Before I knew it, it was far too late, and I was completely in love. There was no way to tell you about being pregnant without you feeling I had led you on, despite the hundreds of times I really tried to do it. The Black rattle was supposed to be the moment I finally told you, but I chickened out once again. Then it really was too late" he finished referencing the blow up in Diagon Alley. 

Harry was getting desperate for Draco to show him any kind of reaction, but the aristocrat was closed off as ever. Harry reached back to scratch an itch on his lower back, while thinking about what else he could say to persuade the other man to understand. 

"I promise you, I wanted to tell you! I was just so terrified of losing you. Please understand," he practically begged. "I am so sorry, and I beg you to forgive me. I do love you." 

Harry could no longer think of anything else to say without sounding like he was babbling, so he remained quiet and waited for the blond to make any kind of response. He sat there watching the unmoving man as they sat in his living room for what seemed like ten minutes in silence. 

Finally Draco moved to stand, and spared Harry one more hard look before making his way over to Harry's fireplace without a word. Harry closed his eyes in defeat as he heard the floo roar, and the other wizard was gone. 

* 

Draco sat in the east dining room having breakfast with his mother, when the morning post arrived. He glanced at the Prophet headline, and frowned as the caption was still about his confrontation with Harry almost a week ago. It had been three days since he had visited the brunette's home, and if he was honest with himself he certainly missed him. He had gotten used to corresponding with Harry almost daily for the past several months, and now that he didn't have anger clouding his mind he found himself itching to find a quill and scratch out a note to him. 

There was quite a bit of post from Italy and Draco sorted through and separated them into levels of importance. He couldn't understand why they couldn't manage without him for more than three days, and since he'd taken a weeklong vacation he refused to do any more than necessary. As he continued to sort through the pile, he set aside a letter from Theo Nott and another interview request from The Daily Prophet before coming across a large legal folder. 

He immediately cracked the wax seal from Smiswick, Caput, and Langley and pulled out the document. He was surprised to see the completed betrothal contract he requested earlier that week. In all his personal indecisions, he neglected to contact them and cancel the draft. He momentarily flipped through the document and observed that it was done according to his expectations per as usual. Draco turned back to the beginning of the document and bent the parchment inwards so the edges touched without creasing the paper. The parchment felt particularly heavy in his hands, as he contemplated what to do with it, now that he had it. 

Draco pressed is lips together and looked up to find his mother staring intently at him from midway down the table. Narcissa had already shuffled through her own pile of mail, and seemed very interested in the document he held. 

"May I see the contract?" she asked serenely as she inclined her head to his hands. He wordlessly held the papers out towards her and her personal house elf, Nimbly, popped over to take them to her mistress. 

Narcissa perused the contract much more leisurely before handing it back to Nimbly to return to Draco. He waited for her to comment, as he placed the contract back into the legal folder. His mother was unhurried with her opinion as she took a few delicate bites of her summer fruit salad. Once she elegantly wiped her mouth she sat her cloth napkin to the left of her plate, she returned her attention to him. 

"It's good," she stated seriously as she stood. She rounded the table to where he sat at the head and place a soft hand on his shoulder and repeated, " It's good," before giving it a gentle squeeze and floating out of the dining room to do whatever she did during the day. 

* 

The brown envelope sitting on the corner of his desk was like a giant Horntail sitting in the room, tail swinging. Draco had tried to worked diligently throughout the day in order to keep his mind busy, but the envelope that held the document that could completely alter his life, drew his attention like a moth to a flame. He was absolutely astounded that he was even still considering giving the contract to a man that had deceived him for five months. Was this what love did to you? Did it make you a weak minded fool? 

Harry had admitted he was being selfish almost in the same breath he claimed to love him. He certainly was not an expert on love, but he was pretty sure love was supposed to be selfless. Selfish, Draco understood, he was definitely an expert at that. Selflessness, on the other had was for Hufflepuffs and unicorns. He had no use for the concept of selfless. After all, who is more important that yourself? 

Maybe your family name and legacy, that was certainly important. It was undoubtedly the reason he had a hard time forgiving his father for almost demolishing their legacy and potentially ending their line forever. When his father invited that madman into their home, Draco was terrified he would be hit by a careless 'Avada Kedavra' at any moment, ending his line forever. Centuries of legacy gone in an instant, all because his father was _too_ selfish. 

Maybe what really infuriated him about his father, was the fact if anyone was supposed to be more important than yourself, it was your heir. The one who would carry on the heritage. The family magic had ripped Lucius of the Head of House title long before he was shipped off to Azkaban for war crimes. **Linea necesse est perpeti:** The Line Must Endure. The Malfoy family motto, printed clearly on their code of arms. Lucius Malfoy forgot. Selfishness. 

Selfishness he understood, but the last thing he wanted to do was forget where his loyalties first and foremost lied. When his mother was talking to him about his responsibilities days ago, she might as well have told him he was un-loyal to the line. **Linea necesse est perpeti.** Draco for the first time, realized he was following in his father's footsteps. He was also too selfish. 

Harry might have been selfish, but he was selfless where it mattered most. The Potter line was in the process of being secure, it would endure. Draco had every confidence Harry would make an effort to restore the line with a few more spare branches. Draco decided that he also wanted those branches to be his. Bottom line is, despite all that had occurred recently, he still wanted Harry. He would be selfish, and not let his stubbornness keep him from being selfless to the only thing he thought he was capable of being selfless for. **Linea necesse est perpeti.**

Draco performed a quick tempus charm. It was a bit after 7:30. He grabbed the contract from the corner of his desktop and straitened his robes. 

"Harry should certainly be home by now," he murmured to himself, before he tucked the legal folder under his robe, against his chest, and headed for the floo. 

* 

When Draco arrived once more at Harry's flat, he stood silently to see if he could ascertain where the pregnant brunette was, if he was even at home. He heard a muffled voice coming from the kitchen and clanking cookware, and quietly made his way through the empty sitting room. As he neared the archway between the living room and kitchen, the voice began to get clearer, and he wondered who Harry was talking to. He stopped just before the doorway and peeked into the well lit kitchen. Harry was certainly by himself, and he watched. 

"I think we should put some yummy sweet relish on our meatloaf, what do you think?" Harry asked seemingly to no one as he pulled open the oven and pulled out a wonderful smelling meat dish, in a loaf pan, out of the oven. 

"This smells really yummy, I think we're really going to enjoy this," he said as he rubbed his distended belly before reaching for a plate. 

Draco watched him dish up some mashed potatoes and green beans before grabbing a knife and slicing into the meat. He carefully maneuvered two portions onto his plate and opened a jar of sweet pickle relish and spooned a few teaspoons onto the meat. He carried his plate over to the dining table and sat it down before going back to pour himself a glass of water. Draco waited for him to sit at the table before making himself known. 

"Mind if I join you?" he drawled as Harry's fork clattered to his plate. 

"Fuck," he cursed, hand on his chest, " you scared the shit out of me! What are you doing here?" Harry finished clearly baffled by the blond's appearance. 

Draco didn't answer him, instead made his way to the cook top and summoned a plate before loading it up with food. He pulled a fork out of the drawer he'd watched Harry fish one from earlier and made to sit directly across from him. He sampled the meatloaf before looking up at the brunette. Harry's eyebrows had practically disappeared into his hairline in shock. 

"It's certainly as delicious as it smells," he complemented like he hadn't just invited himself into the man's house and his table. "I hope your day went well." 

"I- What are you doing?" Harry asked bewildered by Draco's presence. He had yet to put down his fork or make any attempt to continue eating. 

"Eat your dinner," Draco quietly admonished as he took another bite of his meal and calmly finished chewing. "I came to talk, we need to talk," he added. 

"What's there to talk about?" Harry asked, "I said all I could say the other night, and you just walked out on me." he finished bitterly. 

"After dinner," he said dismissively as he took another delicious bite of Harry's meatloaf. 

"No now," Harry argued, " You show up here uninvited, again, after I humiliate myself begging for another chance only to have you walk out without a word, and act like nothing ever happened! The hell?" he asked as he gestured wildly with his fork. 

Draco sighed and sat down his fork. He really would have preferred to finish his meal before having this discussion, but clearly that was not going to be a option. He pushed back his plate and leaned his elbows on the tabletop before locking eyes with Harry. 

"I _left_ because I had to think, and I didn't want to say anything I regretted later." he ground out slowly. "I don't think I have ever been so furious, or felt so betrayed after I found out you had been lying to me for months." 

"I said I was truly sorr-" Harry started before Draco cut him off. 

"I know, you're sorry, let me talk please." he reprimanded. "Like I said, I was furious with you and I needed to think. There is no denying I became quite fond of you over the months of our correspondence." Draco finished and he pulled the folder from the inside of his robe and slid it over to Harry. 

"This is what I came back to England for," Draco tapped his finger on the envelope once. 

Harry slowly opened the package and pulled out the parchment. He scanned over the first page before his eyes widened. His eyes flicked up to meet Draco's silently asked if this was real. Draco arched an elegant brow and barely inclined his head in the affirmative. 

"What is this, some kind of sick joke?" Harry whispered hurt, " Did you just want to rub it in my face that we could have had this, if I hadn't-" Harry trailed off clearly unable to finish the sentence around the lump in his throat. 

"Did your mean it?" Draco asked seriously. 

Did I mean what?" Harry asked in confusion, trying to hold it together. 

"What you said the other night about loving me, about not wanting to lose me?" he clarified 

"You _know_ I did." Harry hissed back as he swiped his cheek with the back of his hand quickly as one lone tear slipped out. "What else do you want from me?" 

"Sign it," Draco commanded. 

"What? I-I don't- I" Harry stuttered, at a loss for words. 

"If. You Meant. It. Sign it." he repeated slowly holding out a self inking quill he'd produced from his breast pocket. 

Harry absently reached for the quill and then stared at it like he wondered how it got in his hand. He looked back at Draco and the blond was gazing back challengingly as if daring him to prove he said what he did, the other night, to just placate him and refuse to sign. Harry held the other wizards eye for a few more moments trying to figure out what Draco could be trying to pull. He narrowed his eyes and the blond smirked back at him like he knew Harry couldn't do it. Harry grit he teeth and flicked the contract to the last page and signed it with a flourish. 

* 

Draco lounged on Harry's bed as he watched the other wizard sort through his surprisingly packed wardrobe. It had been two months since he and Harry had made it official, and moving back to England had been both harder and easier than he'd expected. Transitioning back into London politics was like trying to navigate through a runespoor nest, but falling into a routine with Harry had felt like a stroll through the manor garden. Sometime you got pricked by the rose bush thorns, but all-in-all a refreshing experience. 

He smiled as he absently flicked though the glossy pages of a photography magazine he'd found on Harry's bedside table. Truthfully he was paying more attention the heavily pregnant man sorting through his trousers and the growing tower of fabric threatening to topple over any minute. Next to it was a smaller pile of what he assumed was the discard pile.   
  


"The whole point of 'spring cleaning' is to get rid of some stuff" he smirked not taking his eyes off the magazine.   
  


" What are you talking about, I am getting rid of all this stuff," he frowned thumbing the huge stack behind him.   
  


"Oh, so you plan on going sans britches now? Not that I mind, just don't let anyone else see up your robes," he snorted and wagged his eyebrows in Harry's direction.   
  


"Ha ha, you are so not funny," Harry scoffed has he rolled his eyes, " I can't fit any of this anymore, so I'm going to give them away." He finished as he chucked another pair on the pile.   
  


"You are aware that you won't be pregnant forever, and you will need trousers at some point, right," Draco argued as he closed the magazine and slid of the bed so he could go lean on the dresser beside his lover. He crossed his arms and watched he last pair added finally toppled the mound. 

"Yes Draco," he sighed in mock exasperation, "Of course I know that, but since someone made us renegotiate a betrothal contract that has me practically pregnant again the moment I pop this one out, " Harry gave Draco a pointed look over the top of his glasses," These will be well out of style when I can squeeze myself into them again, so why not give them to someone that could use them now?" he reasoned. 

"Wait a minute, _I_ made you renegotiate a contract? I wasn't the idiot who signed a contract without having at least three solicitors go over it with a fine tooth comb." he laughed incredulously, "You were in breach of contract the moment you put your signature down, I could have sued you for everything you're worth." 

"I knew you were testing me!" Harry pouted reaching out to playfully pinch the blond's leg. 

"Yeah ok," Draco mocked, " Let me tell you this Harry Potter, if you ever, in your life, sign anything like that again without consulting me and a team of attorneys, I will melt the skin off your face and make you suck it through a straw. We clear?" he teased. 

"That's so gross," Harry said as he scrunched up his nose and made to pinch Draco again, but the blond quickly jumped out the way laughing. "Prat, now leave me alone and let me finish this. I'm almost done." Harry smiled. 

"Who are you giving all this stuff too anyway?" Draco asked as he picked up a nice pair of grey dress slacks from the pile. " The Weasel maybe? Even though they'd be way too short, it would be an improvement over his usual yarn clown look at leas-." Draco sputtered as a pair of khakis hit him square in the face. Harry burst out laughing at the outraged look on the other wizards face. 

"Serves you right," he smirked. "And it's called charity, you should try it sometime. The variety that doesn't land your photo in the paper." 

"What's the point if your photo's not in the paper?" he asked trying to hold back his grin. "Furthermore, Trust me, giving this stuff to Weasley would be charity." he laughed as he dodged Harry's fingers once more. 

Draco skirted around Harry's mess in the middle of the floor and dropped a kiss on his forehead before he made a move for the kitchen. He asked Harry if he wanted anything before traveling down Harry's now familiar hallways and into the immaculate kitchen space. Draco had learned over the last couple of months that Harry was a complete neat freak, bordering on obsessive compulsive, and made sure not to disturb anything else as he grabbed a glass and filled it with ice and water. He took a few large drinks before refilling the glass once more and leisurely made his way back to the bedroom. 

Once he arrived, Draco noticed Harry and abandoned his sorting and was holding a hand to his round tummy with a huge smile spread across his face. The pregnant wizard laughed and beckoned Draco closer. 

"Oh my gosh," he beamed, "I think it's a foot, you can see the toes and everything, look!" 

Draco moved closer in curiosity and when he was within range, Harry immediately grabbed his hand and tried to place it on his stomach, but Draco jerked his arm back instinctively to avoid touching it. In an instant the beautiful smile faded from smaller man's face and Draco tried to quickly salvage the situation. 

"Sorry," he said holding up the glass of ice water, "My hands are cold, I just didn't want to, you know," he trailed off unconvincingly. 

"Yeah, totally. I understand," Harry replied with obvious fake cheer, "It's okay, really." he finished as he quietly went back to sorting his clothes. 

"Draco could have kicked himself for causing the all too familiar frown line to reappear back down the center of Harry's forehead. 

"Hey," he said softly, "just let me know next time he does it, when my hands aren't so cold and I'll, " Draco trailed off making a vague gesture towards Harry's belly. 

"Sure," Harry replied with a tight smile and he pretended to believe Draco's obvious lie. 

Draco awkwardly shuffled for a second before going back over to resume lounging on the bed . He sat the glass on the nightstand and climbed back up and reclaimed the forgotten glossy magazine and pretended to read it as a heavy silence fell over the room. 

* 

The tiny frown line didn't go away for the rest of the afternoon, and Draco watched as it still creased Harry's forehead as he dozed on the couch after they'd finished dinner. The wireless was softly playing in the background, and Draco sipped his red wine with a copy of the evening Prophet spread in his lap. His focus, however, was on his sleeping lover. 

He had been mentally berating himself all afternoon for his reaction earlier. He had promised himself he'd try harder. It was just so hard to feel the wiggling mass underneath Harry's skin and not be so acutely aware that it was not his. He had gone out of his way to ignore the fact that it was there for the first month after they reunited, until Draco noticed that Harry was very aware of the avoidance and he had reluctantly expressed doubts in the wisdom of continuing their relationship. Draco had rushed to assure him that he was every bit as committed to raising the child as his own son as Harry was, and he just needed more time to adjust. 

From then on, Draco was very careful about how he interacted with Harry, and made sure he displayed more excitement about the pregnancy. He figured he get used to it eventually. The issue was that he hadn't. The frown line was back and Harry had been introspectively quiet all evening. Draco was afraid he'd exposed more of his true feelings than intended. Harry would now be more observant than ever, and one more mistake could cost Draco everything. 

Draco focused on the brunette's sleeping form. Even at seven months pregnant Harry was incredibly handsome. His newly rounded cheeks practically glowed with health, and Draco longed to see this sight for many years to come. He yearned to see formerly slender hips spread with his children many times over. Draco knew that if he didn't truly learn to love this baby as his own, this would be the only time he would see those hips spread. Draco felt like he was on the cusp of true contentment, and losing Harry was not an option. 

Draco eased out of his chair and set the paper onto the now empty cushion. He eased around the low coffee table and came to kneel next to the sleeping Ex-Gryfindor. Harry's white undershirt was riding up and stretched across the widest part of his belly. The child was clearly active as Harry's abdomen shifted and rippled visibly. He leaned in closer and watched the movements for several moments before lifting his hand to timidly touch the warm stretched skin with his fingertips. He slowly slid the tips up Harry's stomach dragging the shirt up to his chest. 

Once the whole area was exposed, I felt like hours before Draco could lay his flat palm against the largest part of the swell. He let it rest there feeling the periodic activity. The baby was clearly settling down, because the rippled had slowed down to occasional flutters. Draco dared to press his flat palm a little firmer and was rewarded with a tiny hand or foot pressing firmly back. Draco smiled as the tiny appendage stayed pressed to his own for several minutes as if to say 'hello' before moving away. He waited for several more moments to see if there would be anymore movement, but the baby had obviously fallen asleep. 

He rocked back and used his hands to push himself up and settled his bum onto the sturdy wooden coffee table. He stared at the still belly and took a deep breath. That baby will not know any difference. He will hold onto his larger fingers with his miniature hands, reach for him when he comes in from a long day at work, and cry when he leaves him like any other child does when that's all they know. He won't know anything different, just Draco. At that moment he vowed to himself not to know any difference either. 

Draco sighed and made to stand. Cracking his back, he made to move back to his chair when his mercury eyes clashed with shining emerald ones. He could barely make out any of the swirling emotions reflected from those eyes, before Harry slowly rolled off the couch and placed his arms around holding him tightly. Draco could do nothing else but wind his arms around the smaller wizard and he refused to let go. 

* 

Harry was going to kill Draco when he got back from where ever he was. He had invited him to spend some time at the manor and then disappeared, two hours ago! Instead of spending the day with his intended, he was being dragged around to what felt like dozens of rooms by Narcissa Malfoy, trying to pick the perfect nursery. The place was so freakishly huge that Harry's ankles had swollen double their size and he felt like someone had taken a hammer to his spine in his lower back. 

Now he was sitting in a fancy drawing room, almost decorated entirely in shades of blue. All the furniture was stiff and antique looking, and the delicate piece of china Lady Malfoy handed him when she had tea served, looked like the china served at Buckingham Palace. And if that wasn't enough, he was stuck searching for something to say to a woman who he'd seen a grand total of three times before, and none of them pleasant. Narcissa , however had no such difficulties. 

"Mr. Potter, have you picked out a name for the baby yet?" she inquired as she placed several petite sandwiches on a plate and passed them to Harry. 

"Yes Ma'am, I picked it out a few months ago, but I haven't really shared the name with anyone but Draco." he answered shyly. 

"Well you simply must at least give me a hint about my first grandson's name." she cajoled slightly turning her left ear towards him, gesturing she was listening. 

The instant Narcissa called the baby 'her first grandson', She earned her own space in his heart. He had pretty much resigned himself to Narcissa being none too pleased about the fact Draco was marrying a wizard pregnant with someone else's kid. She'd surprised him however and been very welcoming in her own snooty way. He wanted to make the same effort to get to know her. 

"Well um," he paused trying to think of a good hint that wouldn't completely give it away, "It's a Black family name. I found it as I was going through the vaults." he finally answered. 

"Oh I see," she nodded in approval, "very appropriate Lord Black. I, more than anyone can appreciate the adherence to Black tradition. Is it one of the common or lesser names?" she asked curiously. 

"One of the lesser." Harry gave away, "I really wanted to name him after Sirius, but I also wanted him to have his own name, not one associated with someone I lost." 

"Very sound reasoning, Mr. Potter," Narcissa commented before taking a proper sip of tea, "Have you decided on a middle name?" 

"Not yet, I thought about James, it doesn't really fit with the first name though." he confided. 

"Well, sticking with tradition, the Malfoy's quite often give their first-born son the father's middle name. Have you considered 'Draco'? she asked delicately. 

Harry frowned. He didn't quite think it was appropriate to name a child sired by someone else after Draco. It was going to be hard enough explaining the family dynamic when their children got older, plus he didn't want to give his baby Draco's name and deprive him of being able to use it for his own first-born. He was about to politely tell her so, when they were interrupted. 

"There you two are, "Draco announced when he walked into the sitting room, "Mother, I expected you to be in your sitting room this time of day." he stated as he came to stand behind Harry's chair. 

"Darling, Harry and I were just enjoying tea, won't you come sit with us." she greeted gesturing the empty space beside Harry, "And I figured he would have felt more comfortable in the Blue Room as opposed to my sitting room," she paused, "It's pink," she confided in Harry with a small smile. 

Harry laughed. 

"Well anyway," Draco replied, "I must decline your invitation, Mother. I just came looking for Harry. I wish him to come on a walk in the gardens with me." he finished 

"Oh no no, My feet are killing me. No more walking! I feel like I've been walking all day." Harry protested. 

Draco walked around to the front of Harry's chair and held out his hand for Harry to take. Harry stared at it stubbornly, and refused to get up. 

"Come on please," Draco pleaded, "I have something I want to show you." 

Harry let out an exaggerated sigh and reluctantly handed Draco his hand so he could pull his heavy body from the chair. Once he stood he gave Draco a sad little pout, and asked Narcissa to excuse them. Draco nodded to his mother and pulled Harry out of the room and headed for the rear entrance of the manor. Once they were outside, Harry commented on the darkness. 

"The sun has set, what do you want to show me in the dark?" he pouted some more. 

"Oh hush, you'll see why when we get there," Draco answered teasingly tugging Harry's arm further into the gardens. 

"And where have you been all day?" the pregnant wizard huffed in agitation. 

"I had a few things to take care of, "Draco chuckled at how surly Harry was acting. 

"Well, like what?" Harry insisted as he tried to keep pace with the blond. 

"You'll see in a moment," he answered cryptically and smile at the annoyed smaller man. 

The two of them entered the maze at the center of the garden and Draco immediately pulled them to the right. They walked for about ten minutes, twisting and turning in random directions. Harry huffed and complained the entire walk, and Draco just smiled. 

"Where are we even going, are you sure you're not getting us lost? he asked in irritation. 

"I promise you we are almost there, and I spent my childhood in this maze. I couldn't get lost if I tried." he answered back. 

Draco glanced at the fussy wizard and couldn't help but smile. Harry was slightly out of breath as he waddled beside him and his cheeks were flushed in the waning heat of the day. Draco reached over and caressed his heavy belly. In the past few weeks, he had gotten more accustomed to interacting with Harry's bump, and seeing him practically light up and glow whenever he did was well worth the effort. Every day he spent with Harry was amazing. He never thought he would enjoy constantly arguing and making-up with someone so much, but Harry certainly kept him on his toes. 

There was now some light ahead and Draco let go of Harry's arm and slowed so he could get behind the other wizard, and placed a hand on his shoulder stopping him. 

"I want to cover your eyes before we get there." he told him not waiting on Harry's acquiesce and cupping his hands over the brunette's emerald eyes, pushing his glasses up. 

He slowly walked them around the last corner and further into the prepared open space. He stopped them where Harry would be able to get the best viewing angle to his little surprise and removed his hands slowly. Harry had closed his eyes and as soon as Draco had removed his hands he blinked them open and gasped at the sight surrounding them. 

Draco watched his red mouth drop open at the sight of hundreds of fairy lights. They lit up the topiaries and high shrubs, as well as the giant water fountain at the center of the maze. The stone fountain practically glittered in the light, and Draco grabbed his hand and led Harry over to sit down on the edge. The water sparkled with the multi colored lights of the fairies, and Harry was speechless at the beauty. He silently dipped his fingers into the cool water before he turned to Draco and squeezed his connected hand. 

"This is amazing, Did you do this?" he asked in awe, "there's got to be hundreds of them here." he observed as one of the fairies flew and landed on their combined hands. 

He let go of Draco's hand and flattened his hand so the bright creature could land on his palm. The tiny thing was about the size of his thumb, and was glowing white. He noticed the creature did not have clothes, it just intensified the light around its private areas making it look like it was wearing clothes made of light. It face was pretty non-descript, and it make high pitched chattering sounds as it explored his hand. It walked over and to the edge of his palm and hovered as it pulled at the side of it like it wanted him to turn his hand over. He laughed and complied and watched the land on the back side of his and chatter melodiously and danced around. As he was watching it dance, he felt something cool slip onto his ring finger. The tiny fairy flew off his hand and did a loop-de-loop then flew off to join its friends. Once it flew off, Harry saw the beautiful platinum and diamond band Draco had slipped onto his finger. The ring sparkled in the bright fairy light and featured a row of princess cut emeralds circling the band sandwiched between two brilliant rows of clear diamonds of the same cut. Harry slowly turned to look at Draco in amazement. 

"What is. What are you, What?" he babbled incoherently staring at the blond. 

"I think there was a question there, but I have no idea what it was." Draco chuckled. he took both of Harry's hands in his own and brought up his left and placed a light kiss on the knuckle. 

"I know with the contract and all, it's all but a foregone conclusion, but I wanted to give you this ring to let you know how much I care about you, both of you," Draco added as he place his palm on the swell of Harry's stomach, "And I want wanted everyone who sees it to know how much I value my fiancé. Harry you've made the difference in everything. And I would be honored to be your husband." he finished running the back of his knuckles down the side of Harry's face. 

The huge lump in Harry's throat prevented him from uttering a single word, so he just reached behind the blond's head and smashed their lips together in a passionate kiss, tangling his fingers in his pale strands of hair. After a few minutes, the kiss grew more sensual, and Harry let Draco pull him up and lead him around to the other side of the fountain. There, spread out on the ground, was a beautiful gold blanket. Draco toed off his shoes and slowly pulled off his shirt before helping him do the same. 

He then carefully eased Harry onto the ground and continued to slowly divest each of them of their clothes. He torturously teased and stroked Harry's sensitive skin before producing his wand to prepare him. Harry groaned low in his throat and threw his head back as Draco slowly pushed into his heat. As Draco moved over him, he gazed up at the stars filling the dark sky. They were ironically right beneath the Draco constellation, and he slid his eyes up and to the right to gaze at the other stars of his heart. He looked back at his Draco and grabbed his wrist where it rested at his side supporting his weight. When he locked eyes with Draco again. 

"I love you," Harry whispered. 

Draco untangled Harry's hand from his wrist and laced their fingers together holding on tightly, and the two made love underneath the stars until the sun began its ascent across the sky. 

* 

Harry woke suddenly when tiny feet began to tango on his bladder. He groaned in discomfort before struggling to drag his 40-week-old belly into a sitting position on the side of the massive bed. Harry yawned and reached over to grab his glasses from the bedside table. He briefly rubbed his eyes before he placed them on his face. He glanced over his shoulder and noticed his sleeping husband had not moved a inch as Harry shifted around in the bed. 

"Typical." Harry whispered as he made his way to his feet, and waddled across the room to the enormous en suite bathroom he shared with Draco. 

Harry relieved himself and decided to sooth some of the aches in his legs and back by taking a hot soak in the pool his husband called a bath tub. He turned on a few of his favorite taps and carefully removed his flannels while he waited for to bathtub to fill. 

Harry studied his profile in the large mirror over the sinks and smiled as he rubbed his massive stomach. He got more excited by the day and he was very eager to met his first child in a matter of days hopefully. It was also a relief to see Draco just as excited for the baby's arrival. For the few months before he proposed, Harry was concerned he was going to have to break the contract with the man he loved. Harry refused to have his child also grow up in a home where he, for any second, felt unwanted by anyone. 

When the water had reached a sufficient level in the bathtub, Harry turned off the taps and carefully sank into the water with a sigh. The chamomile, peppermint, and rosemary herbs started working on soothing his pains almost immediately, and he leaned back to relax and let them do their job. As he rested in silence, he reflected on the crazy month that had gone by. 

Once Narcissa had found out Draco had proposed properly, she insisted they marry before the baby was born and would not hear of anything else. Harry, already seven months pregnant at the time, would have preferred to wait until after the birth to avoid any added stresses. Draco, of course, had agreed and attempted to dissuade his mother, but sometime between leaving Harry and meeting with her, he came back in complete agreement with her. 

Harry eventually agreed to a small affair, and they were formally married about three weeks ago on September 22nd. The small affair was certainly grand by Harry's standards, and he had a hard time believing Narcissa had put together the entire wedding in just a little over a month. There was close to fifty guests and it was held in the formal ballroom at Malfoy Manor. The evening was certainly memorable, and it was still surreal to know he was now a Malfoy-Potter. He was married! Less than a year ago, he was pretty much resigned to being a single father, and here he was married to a man he fell more and more in love with each day. The cherry on top of this very large sundae was that they were expecting their first child any day now. 

He had been walking around on cloud nine for weeks, the only damper on his joy was the fact he had not been able to fully enjoy his husband sexually. Healer Copathia had forbidden penetration at the end of his seventh month, due to increased chance of infections, and he even had to get special permission to consummate their marriage. One pleasurable night was certainly not enough to satiate his husband's huge appetite, and Draco often ambushed Harry at random points of the day to wrench orgasms from him with his mouth, his hands, or both. 

Just thinking about his insatiable husband caused his body to react, as his seemingly always willing cock began to rise to the occasion. He groaned and reached around pregnant belly to run his thumb over the head, paying extra attention to the slit. He spread his thighs as wide as he could and gasped at the sensations his fingers caused on his overly sensitive cock. 

He heard bare footsteps coming towards the bath, and turned to see his sleep mussed husband kick off his pants as he stalked over. He crouched down and dipped his hand into the warm water. 

"You started without me," He accused his deep voice rough with sleep. He tapped Harry's back and gestured for him to scoot up so he could slip in behind him. 

Once he settled behind the brunette, he brought his lips to the juncture of his neck and pressed a lingering, hot kiss to the soft damp skin he found there. Harry moaned as he ran his wet hands up his arms to caress his shoulders. Draco didn't stop there, and he brought his hands up to lightly tap at his sensitive nipples before giving them a quick pinch. Harry panted at the pain and arched his back into his husband. 

Draco trailed his hands down over the swell of his belly and briefly rested them lovingly over the roundest part before trailing down to cup his balls. The position was awkward, due to the angle he had to reach from, but Harry instantly began to thrust his hips as his receptive sacs were fondled. He could feel Draco's thick erection rubbing against the small of his back, and reached a hand back to stroke the blond beneath the water. Draco immediately thrust into the tight ring of Harry's fingers and dropped his forehead onto his shoulder. 

Harry worked his lover's shaft for a few moments before Draco began the same ministrations on his. It didn't take but a few quick swipes of Harry's overly sensitive head, with Draco's thumb, for him to erupt into the warm water. As Harry came he grip on Draco's prick loosened and he felt the other man shift him forward onto his knees carefully. Once he made sure Harry was balanced, he spread his cheeks and slid his cock between the wet crease. Draco moaned as he began to thrust into the crevice, and Harry shuttered each time the crown of his head rubbed against his hungry entrance. 

"Wish you could be in me so bad," Harry moaned 

Draco grunted and sped up his thrusts, his hips making a wet slapping sound as he rubbed off frantically between Harry's hot cheeks. The water sloshed around his thighs in time with Draco's rapid movements. Harry heard Draco's breath stutter before thick, hot liquid was smeared inside the crack of his arse. The blond gave one last hard thrust before groaning and sinking back down into the now tepid water. He maneuvered Harry back into his lap and softly kissed his back as he regained his breath. 

"Amazing as usual," Harry breathed as he caressed his now hard stomach. 

"Fuck yes," Draco agreed emphatically dropping his head back onto the side of the tub. 

The two laid there for a short while before they began to methodically cleanse each other off. Harry was awkwardly bending to reach Draco's toes when he felt a sharp twinge in his back and inhaled loudly grabbing at his lower back. 

"What's wrong," Draco asked quickly placing his hand on top of his. 

"I think I may have pulled something," he answered massaging his back, "But I think it's ok now." he assured. 

"Are you sure?" Draco asked concern clearly coloring his voice. 

"Yeah, I'm fine," He nodded as he stood up carefully. 

"Well let's get you out of here, It's time for breakfast anyway," he stated as he stood as well and held onto Harry as he stepped out of the large bath. 

Once Harry was safely out of the tub, Draco stepped out and went to grab two fluffy towels to dry them with. He tied his own around his waist, before returning to Harry and systematically drying off the pregnant wizard. After he was dry, Draco led him into the bedroom to get ready for the day. 

* 

Mornings were typically the only time of day Draco saw his mother for any prolonged periods of time, so he enjoyed catching up with her comings and goings after he sorted his morning mail. Narcissa felt it was important for he and Harry to bond as a newly married couple, and encouraged Draco to plan activities for the two of them while they were still able. She would constantly remind him, that once the baby was born, their dynamic would change. So he needed to get as much alone time as possible now before they were full time parents and their priorities shifted. 

Narcissa, of course, made herself scarce in order to provide them with as much privacy as possible. She usually spent her time planning various luncheons and charity balls with her society friends to keep busy. Draco was usually very interested in her morning synopses, however that morning he was being distracted by the third or fourth grimace that crossed his husbands face in the span of ten minutes. Draco frowned as he watched Harry firmly rub the small of his back and shift in his seat as if he was trying to 'pop' his back. The other wizard had barely touched his breakfast, and every time Draco quietly asked if he was ok, Harry assured him that he was fine. 

Draco tried once again to focus on his mother's rundown of events, and was able to follow her for a few more minutes before a soft grunt from the man beside him once again stole his attention. Harry's face was screwed up in pain and Draco watched him deeply inhale before exhaling slowly. Harry caught him looking and offered a thin smile. 

"I'm fine, I promise, just a bad back ache," he reassured, "You know what? I think I'm going to go lie back down for awhile, okay?" he said as he pushed back his chair from the table. 

Draco stood quickly to help him up and Narcissa called Nooby to see him upstairs. Draco waived her off and put him arm around his lover's waist himself. 

"I've got him, Mother" he said as he began to usher Harry back to their suite of rooms. It was slow going, and ten minutes later Draco finally laid his exhausted husband in their bed. Harry immediately rolled to the center and closed his eyes, sighing in relief. Draco leaned over and kissed his clammy forehead and touched Harry's belly softly. 

"Go to sleep, I'll come back and check on you in a hour or so," he advised, "Call me if you need me. I mean it." he said pointedly. 

Draco left Harry curled up on the bed and went see if his mother was still in the dining hall. As he descended the main stairway, his mother was just coming into the foyer with her traveling cloak draped across her arm. 

"Draco, I was just about to leave, but with Harry feeling unwell; I really think I ought to stay," she said as they drew even with each other. 

"Mother, go on, I will take care of my husband," he reassured, "besides I'll send one of the elves for you if anything happens. We'll be all right." he claimed. 

"If you insist, Darling," she reluctantly agreed, "Send for me the minute anything changes," she added sternly. 

"Of course, Mother," he consented kissing both her cheeks in farewell, and walked her to the main floo. Once she disappeared in a flash of green fire he headed to his study to work on a few of his monthly financials. 

He had only been working solidly for around three hours, when Pickett popped in and advised him he was needed in the master suite. Draco didn't even bother to put away his materials and left for his rooms straight away. Once he arrived he immediately noticed Harry on the edge of the bed curled up in the fetal position. Draco could tell his face was bright red even before he crossed to room to tend to him. Harry finally looked up and whimpered as he heard him approach, and bloodshot, tear-filled green eyes met his own. 

"Shh, Baby I'm here," Draco said as he dropped to his knees beside the bed and placed a calming hand on Harry's back. He rubbed his back and used his other hand to push raven locks from his husband's sweaty forehead. "Where does it hurt?" 

"My back," Harry choked out, "It hurts so bad," he said as he blinked and tears rolled down his face. 

"Sweetheart, I'm pretty sure you're in labor," he stated calmly, "Let's get you to St. Mungo's," Draco directed as he hurriedly called back Picket. 

"Picket, go to Healer Copathia's office and advise him Harry's gone into labor, and we will meet him at St. Mungo's now," he commanded, "Then go fetch Mother at the Perishners' and tell her we've gone to the hospital. Quickly!" he finished. 

Once the little elf had popped away, Draco gathered Harry in his arms and carefully made his way into their private sitting room, to use the fireplace and floo to the hospital. 

* 

The healers took Harry straight back to delivery as soon as they stepped into the emergency area. Draco tried to follow, but the healer in charge advised him he would have to wait for them to assess the situation to see when and if they could call him back. Draco tried to protest but the healer held firmly to his stance, and left the waiting area to assist Harry till Healer Copathia arrived. 

A receptionist, in plum hospital staff robes, came over briefly to drop off admittance papers for Harry, and Draco could barely concentrate as he attempted to fill out his husbands information. He had been moved from the emergency area shortly after they took Harry back, and he was currently the only one waiting in the delivery waiting area. 

He sat the clipboard and the self-inking quill in the chair beside him, to worry about later. He stood and paced the length of the floor as he waited for someone to come tell him what was going on with Harry. He heard a set of rapidly approaching footsteps, and whirled around expecting one of the healers, only to find his mother as she turned the corner and headed straight for him. 

"What have they said?" she asked, at once, upon reaching him. Her cheeks were flushed with excitement as she nervously rubbed her hands together. 

"Nothing Mother, absolutely nothing," he snapped in frustration, "It's been over thirty minutes and no one's told me anything!" 

"Darling calm down, I'm sure he's fine. These things do take time," she soothed and grabbed Draco's forearm and held firmly so he would quit pacing. "Have you contacted the Weasleys? Harry will want them here." she reasoned. 

"No Mother," he huffed in irritation, "I've just been waiting here for someone to tell me what is _bloody_ going on!" he hissed. 

"Draco, sit _down_ ," she said firmly, "I will call the Weasleys and come back here. _You_ will wait here calmly for me to come back." she instructed giving him one of her 'obey me or else' looks. 

She was gone for a couple of minutes when Healer Copathia's large frame charged into the room. Draco immediately stood up and rushed to the doctor. 

"Are they okay? What's going on?" he demanded. 

"Aye Lad, everything will be fine. I just came to give you a bit of an update." he said, lime green robes clashing with his ruddy cheeks. "Again everything will be fine, but the baby is in the occiput posterior position and that is what has caused the back labor." he explained. 

"When can I come back then?" Draco pressed eager to be back there with Harry. 

"Slow down, slow down," Healer Copathia said as he held up his palms in a halting gesture, "I wasn't finished. Like I said, the baby is in the occiput posterior position and is currently showing a few signs of distress. What worries me the most is that his heart rate drops during strong contractions. And since male natural birth is a bit more risky, coupled with the fact that that the baby is facing frontwards instead of backwards, I believe it would be best for both their health to go ahead and perform an emergency C-section." he recommended 

"Wait a minute, what the bloody fuck happened to 'everything will be fine'?!" Draco sneered at the healer, "Distress and emergency C-sections do not sound fine! I want to see my husband right now!" Draco commanded eyes narrowed at the man standing in front of him. 

"Sir, calm down," he placated. "I _do_ mean everything will be fine. The C-section is just a precaution," he tried to explain to the belligerent blond. 

"Draco!" Narcissa cut in as Draco was about to open his mouth again. She had returned to the waiting room with Mrs. Granger-Weasley in tow, only to be greeted by her son's angry shouts. 

"Let the gentleman do his job," she scolded. "Healer Copathia is one of the foremost Healers of Paternity in Europe. He knows what he is doing. You are the one standing there preventing him from doing it. Let the man go," she finished firmly. 

"Thank you Lady Malfoy," he nodded in respect before turning back to Draco, "Lord Malfoy , I promise I will take good care of your husband and the baby." 

"You better," he threatened, "Because if anything happens to my husband or my son, there is not a force on earth that can help you!" he spat, as he spun and stalked over to one of the sickly green reception chairs populating the waiting area. 

He sat down with his head in his hands and was vaguely aware of a soft hand resting on his back. He lifted his head and saw Hermione Granger-Weasley perched in the chair beside him holding on to a ginger boy toddler . 

"Malfoy, don't worry almost 60% of male pregnancies end in cesarean section, it's quite common. I'm positive they'll both be fine." Hermione advised. 

He felt his mother sit on his other side and grab one of his larger hands and place it between her own. she patted the back tenderly and began to massage the fingertips. 

"See Darling," she said, "Everything will be just fine." 

* 

Harry felt like he had been asleep for weeks when he began to come around for the first time. He hadn't felt this groggy in years, not since he'd given up binge drinking in his mid-twenties. All he knew was that he was extremely sore and still so beyond tired. He laid there for a few moments and tried to remember what exactly was the last thing he was doing, before he went to sleep. Then it was as if all the memories came crashing down on him at one time. 

He eyes popped open and took a sharp breath as his hands immediately moved to he now deflated stomach. He looked around the room in panic. He was alone and clearly in a hospital room, but what terrified he the most, was that there was no baby in sight. He began to push off the hospital bedding, so he could get up and find out what was going on, but before he could get up the door opened. His husband's platinum blond head peaked in, and when he realized Harry was awake, he fully stepped in the room. 

"Hey Daddy, It figures you'd sleep for hours, and a soon I leave to room you'd wake up," Draco teased as he came over to fully kiss Harry on the lips. He then sat down in the chair that he just noticed had been pulled up beside his bed. 

"Where's-" Harry's voice broke off, he cleared his throat, "Where's my baby? Please tell me he's okay" he pleaded, panic seeping into his voice. 

"Shh, Harry he's fine," Draco reassured, "I just followed him down to the nursery. They needed to give him his Magicartal screening, which you be happy to know he is officially not a muggle and he can be given potions, then they'll bring him right back with a bottle." he informed him. He took Harry's hand in his own and squeezed. 

"I need to see him," Harry said as he tried to sit up, but Draco placed a hand on the center of his chest and held him down gently. 

"You need to stay still, is what you need to do," Draco admonished, "You are still healing, you won't be stitched together fully for at least another three hours. They'll bring him back in a few minutes, and then you can feed him yourself for the first time. 

"What does he look like? He's perfectly healthy right." Harry asked desperate for any information on the baby he's been longing to meet. 

"Yes, he's perfectly healthy at 4.5kg 21 inches long, and he's absolutely perfect," Draco laughed breathlessly eyes shining. 

"Does he look like me? Or his other father?" he asked rubbing his hand up and down Draco's arm eagerly hoping for the former. 

"He has your nose and eye shape, but I can definitely say he gets everything else from his other father." Draco answered. 

"Oh," Harry said with a soft smile, "I hope you're okay with that, I was hoping you wouldn't have to be so reminded so much." he trailed off with an inarticulate hand gesture. 

"Harry, I promised you that any child that came from your belly, I'd love like my own, and I meant that. No matter how this could have turned out believe that," he said as he brushed his fingers through Harry's messy hair. "I love you. 

"I love you too, more than I ever thought possible," he returned running his thumb across Draco's moist, pink lips, "Now help me sit up, I want to put my arms around you." Harry commanded playfully. 

Draco carefully helped him into a sitting position and sat down on the side edge of Harry's hospital bed. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's neck and buried his fingers in the corn silk strands of Draco's hair. He rested his cheek on the crown of his husband's head and inhaled the spicy scent of his cologne. 

"Does he at least have my hair?" Harry said curiously after a few silent minutes. Draco abruptly laughed and pulled back so he could look into his face. 

"You'd wish that on _any_ child? For shame Harry Malfoy-Potter, that's cruel." he smirked. "No, thank goodness he doesn't have your hair. And you'll see him in a minute, I promise you there has never been a more perfect baby." 

"But-" Harry started but was cut off by a knock at the door. A mousey haired mediwitch stuck her head in the door. 

"Knock, knock," she sang out, "Someone else wanted to join this family meeting," she said as she pushed the door the rest of the way open with her foot. Draco immediately stood and rushed to take the heavily swaddled bundle from her arms careful to support his little head. 

"There you go. Here's his bottle and I just changed him, so he should be alright for awhile," she stated as she passed Draco the warm milk. "I'll leave you gents alone, if you don't need anything else." she offered before taking her leave. 

Harry sat eagerly on the bed arms stretched out as Draco brought the baby over and carefully deposited him in Harry's waiting arms. His hands shook as he cradled his son in the crook of his elbow as they officially met for the first time. The baby was swaddled tightly in a light blue and white striped blanket with a tiny matching beanie hat. His sweet little face was barely seen through all the fabric. Harry was unable to hold back the barrage of tears that fell down his face, as he, at last, held his own flesh and blood in his arms. 

"Hi Ophiuchus, Welcome to the world," he said through the huge lump in his throat, "I've been waiting my whole life for you, and here you are!" he said trying not to completely start sobbing. 

Harry was dimly aware of his husband right beside him as he took in the perfection that was his son. He hugged the tiny boy to his chest a little tighter causing the sleeping baby to squirm, and ran a finger delicately down his cheek. He wanted to take in everything, so he began un-swaddling the newborn. He took the little mittens off his hands and fondled his ten perfect fingers before replacing them, he did the same with his little booties and toes. His tiny arms and legs were curled up tight, probably used to the position in the tiny space he's housed in for the last few months of his pregnancy. 

Harry loosely closed the blanket so he wouldn't get cold and began to study his little pale face. Ophiuchus certainly didn't have Harry's mouth, his bottom lip was fuller, but Draco was right his nose certainly was inherited from himself. The eye shape was his as well, if you looked hard enough. It was hard to tell, because they looked so different paired with his little aristocratic brow. They actually reminded Harry of Draco's brow line. All pale and arch-y. In fact, now that Harry was paying attention, the baby's mouth was also very similar to Draco's as well. And his face shape. And his coloring. 

Harry turned to look at Draco who has the biggest shit eating grin possible stretched across his lips and opened his mouth and nothing came out. He cleared his throat and tried again and still nothing. He looked back down at Ophiuchus and Draco reached around him and pulled off his little hat, and sure enough soft, almost white baby blond curls spilled out. 

"Mother always said I had the most adorable little white curls when I was a baby, until they fell out when I was about 8 months old and they grew back straight," he remarked fingering the pale strands. 

"How?" Harry managed to ask, still in shock about the turn of events. 

"The normal way, I stuck it in and left my 'appreciation'," Draco drawled wiggling his eyebrows, "and nine months later, we have this perfect future Slytherin." he teased reaching down to stroke the sleeping baby's tummy. 

"First of all, you mean future Gryffindor," the ex-Gryffindor stated pointedly, "and second of all, I mean seriously how did this happen." he asked. 

"Healer Copathia explained that your body was prepped for conception, because of the procedure needed you to be at optimum fertility, you would have continued to remain fertile for another week or so. Because we had sex at the time your body was so open to it, our magic did the rest." Draco explained what had been explained to him," he said we were lucky though because the sample he implanted obviously didn't attach to the uterine wall. Because if it had, you would have been pregnant with twins with two different fathers." 

"I feel like I've been handed a miracle," Harry confessed trailing off as he watched Ophiuchus yawn and squint open one blue eye, before he began to fuss. Draco handed him the prepared bottle, and Harry held the nipple up to the baby's pouting lips and a soon as it touched Ophiuchus latched on with gusto. He smiled as the baby vigorously sucked the milk down and turned back to Draco. 

"I feel like I've been handed a miracle," he tried again, "because after that one night, and subsequently getting to know you, the only regret I had was not waiting one more day to have that procedure. All I could think about was 'If I had waited another day' this baby would be yours." he finished pulling the hat back onto his son's head. 

"Well, as much as I would have loved any child from your womb, I'm extremely grateful because _this_ one's mine, and he's perfect." Draco added as he gathered Ophiuchus from Harry's arms so he could gently burp him. 

"Yeah, and your mother may get her wish after all," he laughed. 

"Oh, and what wish was that?" Draco inquired as he listened for the gas to be released from his son's belly. Harry didn't answer right away as he watched Draco be so tender with their son. Ophiuchus let out a loud burp, and Draco patted him a few more times on the back before resettling him into Harry's arms. 

"My mother?" he reminded. 

"Oh yeah, she wanted me to name him after you. Ophiuchus Draco Malfoy-Potter. I didn't want to because I wanted the first child we had together to have that name, but I guess now it fits," he smiled, "So, what you think?" 

"Ophiuchus Draco Malfoy-Potter," He played it on his tongue, "I think it's absolutely perfect, for a absolutely perfect son and heir." he beamed with pride. 

Draco leaned over to place a lingering kiss on Harry's lips and reached to tug on a few stands of his wild hair lightheartedly. He broke the kiss and the two of the settled down to watch the newborn wiggle as he fell back to sleep, now that his belly was full. 

"Just look at him, Draco," Harry whispered softly as he watched their baby sleep on, "Have you ever seen anything so perfect?" he asked 

Draco ran a long finger down the sleeping newborn's face and then looked up to lock eyes with Harry. His silver gaze held sparkling green for a moment before his lips tugged up into a smirk. 

"Once or twice," he whispered never breaking eye contact, "Once or twice." he repeated softly. 

********* 

Narcissa bounced a babbling Ophiuchus as she carried him through the legacy wing of Malfoy Manor, softly giving him a Malfoy history lesson. The seven-month-old was all happy smiles as he listened to the elegant tones of his grandmother as she spoke. Wide grey eyes swiveled around, constantly distracted by all the bright shiny objects on display. He let out an excited squeal and more babble before shoving his monogrammed onyx rattle into his mouth. 

Narcissa's tinkling laugh filled the hall at his exclamation, and she reached down to brush back corn silk hair from his forehead. She softly pressed her lips to his precious temple, then raised him above her head playfully shaking him around. Ophiuchus' happy laughter echoed around them as she brought him back down hugging him to her chest. She straightened out his adorable little red robe and began his history lesson once more. 

"And this is the pendant that was given to Chantrey Malfoi from Charlemagne in 782. That was two years before he was titled as a Marquis by the same king." 

"Na" he answered patting her collarbone. 

"Yes sweetheart," she indulged as she walked into the room at the end of the hall. "And this is the family portrait room. Do you see all your ancestors up there?" she asked in a sing song voice as she slowly turned around in circles so he could see the three stories of Malfoy portraits hung in the large circular room. 

Her high heels clacked on the gleaming white marble floors, as she circled the perimeter of the first floor. Narcissa walked by each silent portrait as the baby and canvas relative eyed each other. Once she'd made a circuit around the room, she climbed the arched staircase to the second floor and made her way to the center of the 2nd story. She leaned over the rail slightly so Ophiuchus could see down to the floor below. 

"Look were up high, Kus," she tickled as she held on tightly to the squealing, squirming boy. She ran a long finger down his aquiline nose before kissing it. "Do you wantMémé to tell you a secret?" she asked before she carried him over to a huge black tapestry that traversed the third and second floors. 

The great black wool tapestry was thick with the entire Malfoy family tree woven with green silk. The generations of names were stitched in glittering embroidery with silver thread and jewel accents. The tapestry was pristine and beautiful, and Narcissa marveled at the craftsmanship. 

"This is your family tree Ophiuchus, see how far you can trace your Papa's ancestry back? All the way back to Armand Malfoi in 1066." she shifted forward and let the baby place a tiny hand on the hanging fabric. 

"There is grand-père," she said as she touched the embroidered **Lucius Abraxas Malfoy** , "You will meet him when you are nine. And his is your Mémé here," she stated as she pointed to her own name, **Narcissa Black Malfoy**. 

"And Here's the secret, my love," she bent to whisper in his ear, "As soon as a Malfoy is conceived the tapestry begins weaving the new name, so I knew all about you when you were just three months in the womb. See," she said pointing to his name. 

**Ophiuchus Draco Malfoy-Potter** was sewn between the names **Draco Lucius Malfoy-Potter** and **Harry James Malfoy-Potter**. A large silver serpent with sparkling emerald chips imitating the scales looped between the 'O' in his name representing the meaning, serpent holder. 

"And here is another secret your daddies don't know about yet, you won't tell right," she asked him mischievously, as she fingered the vague outline of the new name forming with sliver thread. 

**Pavo Antigone Malfoy-Potter**


End file.
